Blue Girls aren't trivial : 1er Arc
by A. Doctor
Summary: Après un désastreux accident de voiture, la pire des abruties, une marginale curieusement pieuse, fait une drôle de rencontre et est expédiée au Rukongai...juste devant Gin. Le début se passe avant le premier tome. Amateurs d'urine bienvenus.
1. Comme une envie d'pisser

**Comme vous l'savez, ce putain de manga que j'aimerais réel n'est pas à moi mais à mon cher petit Dieu de poche, Tite Kubo, qui n'a pour seul défaut que de créer des personnages un peu coincés du popotin**.

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE GIRLS AREN'T TRIVIAL<strong>

_Premier Arc - New Dawn : Renaissance.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau, les fleurs ouvraient grand leurs corolles colorés, les oiseau chantaient sur les branches d'arbres forts et beaux. Les rayons de soleil qui perlaient dans les cieux azurés transperçaient les feuilles vigoureuses et vertes pour arroser le sol de gouttelettes d'or pur. Les passants marchaient tranquillement en riant, des amoureux jouaient à des jeux enfantins de séduction, des marmots dodus et roses jouaient joyeusement tous ensemble. En somme, une magnifique journée.<p>

Sauf pour moi. J'étais massacrée. Dans un putain de sale état. Mon tee-shirt blanc était devenu rouge, mon short était à moitié déchiré. Des bouts d'os dépassaient d'un peu n'importe où et je constatais avec une vague envie de vomir que l'on voyait les rouages de mon esprit à travers une fracture ouverte du crâne. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver si vite ?

_Je marchais, une glace à la main, quand je sentis un courant d'air. Un choc me propulsa par terre, et une piqûre aiguë me traversa le flanc, puis une sensation d'humidité. "Il vient de me pisser dessus ou quoi ?" fut ma première pensée. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à courir vers celui qu s'enfuyait au loin..._

Il m'avait poignardé. Je suis tombée sur la route pour agoniser joyeusement. Un camion ne m'a pas vu. Et voilà le résultat... Je regardai avec dégoût mon corps en charpie et les badauds aux alentours, puis me reculai et partis.

* * *

><p>Sans déconner, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais crevée et je resterai ici...? Bien la peine d'être chrétienne va. Dieu, je t'emmerde !<p>

J'ai marché, marché, sans ressentir la fatigue. Jusqu'à tomber dans un petit parc. Je m'assis à son pied puis vint l'envie de lui parler. Après tout, personne n'allait se moquer...

- Salut Grand-père Feuillage ! Regarde-moi, franchement. J'ai mérité ça ?

J'arrachai mon médaillon de la Vierge Marie. Je bouillonnais.

- A quoi bon ? J'étais l'anticonformiste religieuse, maintenant c'est l'anticonformiste crevée. Bon, okay, il se peut que mes cheveux bleus jurent un peu avec ma religion ! Mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour me faire ça à moi ? Alors qu'il y a des pédophiles, des assassins, que Dieu, ce grand enfoiré, ne punit pas ? ...Regarde-moi... Hanae Ryôjuu. 19 ans. Clamsée depuis quelques heures. Seule. J'emmerde ce connard qui règne aux cieux. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une religion où les prêtres consomment des chérubins à tous les repas était une religion de merde. Sans parler du vin. Alcooliques ! J'aurais dû le savoir ! Les alcoolos ne tiennent jamais leurs promesses. Sauf moi. Et puis...

_- Yahaaaaaahahahaha..._

Hein ? Je regardais autour de moi. C'était quoi ce rire graaave flippant ? Et cette voix suraiguë, brr. Mais je ne vis personne. Carrément flippant. J'allais recommencer mon monologue lorsqu'une main caressa mon épaule.

_- Aloooors, on parle toute seule ma p'tite Fleur au Fusil ?_

- M'appelle pas comme ça morue !

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Alors oui, mon prénom signifie fleur, oui, mon nom de famille signifie fusil de chasse, mais franchement... Je suis sûre qu'il y a de meilleurs jeux de mots à inventer que_ Fleur au Fusil..._ Je me suis retournée, et je suis tombée face à un personnage extrêmement curieux. Les yeux roses, les cheveux bleus parsemés de mèches vertes, la peau extrêmement pâle - encore plus que la mienne - c'est ainsi que se présentait devant moi une petite femme toute fine, sans formes et au visage enfantin bien que curieusement...renardesque. Et sous son oeil droit, une espèce d'éclat d'os en forme de larme verticale était posé. Elle sourit. J'ai frissonné.

- Putain mais t'es grave flippante toi ! T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu peux m'voir ? Tu vas pas m'bouffer, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?

- _Ninhin, mais caaaalme-toi Babe !_ me fit la nana en souriant de plus belle.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, semblant incanter rapidement, et soudain mon corps me parut diablement lourd... Puis elle posa ses doigts sur mon front, y traçant des signes cabalistiques, tout en continuant à murmurer. J'ai fermé les yeux, incapable de parler. Ma langue semblait collée à mon palais. Et j'avais envie de me pisser dessus. Puis je sentis quelque chose de dur sur mon front et j'eus le réflexe de regarder ; elle y avait collé le bout de son sabre.

_- Hasta la vistaaaa, Babe !_ dit-elle. _On s'reverra à la Soul Socieeeety !_

Puis tout disparut.

* * *

><p>Hum. Il fait mouillé ici. Ah, hum, oui, c'est un lac. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fous dans un lac... J'ai froid. Je lève les yeux. Devant moi se tient un homme vêtu bizarrement, avec des cheveux argentés, des yeux en amande, entrouverts, et un visage pointu et fin.<p>

- Toi, tu seras Blanc, je dis, avant d'uriner dans les eaux glaciales du lac et de m'évanouir à nouveau. Avant que l'eau noire ne recouvre ma bouche, je sens un bras m'attraper. J'ai le temps de penser que c'est pas du tout la classe avant que tout ne redevienne noir...

* * *

><p><strong>On parle beaucoup d'urine là... Non ? Bon, le début, je dois avouer être un peu déçue. Mais j'ai eu du mal à le finir et en plus il est 5 heures du mat.<strong>

**J'aime bien cette fille bizarre. Ninhin.**


	2. Ouh le sale caractère

Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

- Salut, _Vieux_ !

Devant moi, un vieux. Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? Si ? Comment ça se fait, dites donc, hé.

Derrière moi, un peu en retrait, _Blanc_. Autour de nous, une assemblée. Quelques personnes attirent mon regard. Une nana avec de longues tresses que je surnommerais _Plate _(pas devant elle... Elle a une tronche de psychopathe. Sérieux). Un truc bizarre qui ressemble vaguement à un panda aussitôt nommé ainsi. Un _Glaçon_, une _Tresse_ (flippante aussi, celle-la), un _Rose_... Et mon regard est attiré par un homme à l'air doux qui sirote un thé. _Thé_ présente tous les aspects de quelqu'un de respectable et cultivé. Il est également beau. Mais ses yeux qui luisent me provoquent un frisson. Et mes réactions physiologiques ont toujours été mon meilleur instinct pour juger les gens... Je doute qu'il soit aussi parfait qu'il en ait l'air.

Un toussotement se fait entendre et je me tourne très lentement, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, vers l'énervant _Vieux_.

- Bon, alors, pourquoi j'suis là ? Désolée d'être morte hein, moi aussi j'aurais préféré ne pas crever, mais j'imagine qu'c'est pas un crime ? demandais-je.

C'est vrai quoi !

- Silence ! lança le vieillard. Vous êtes ici à cause de votre arrivée inhabituelle. Aucun Shinigami ne vous a envoyé ici. Vous avez gardé votre mémoire. Et vous refusez de nous dire comment vous êtes arrivée là !

- Nom de Dieu mais j'vous l'ai déjà dit vieux fou ! m'exclamai-je, provoquant des murmures outragés. C'est une nana super bizarre qui m'a envoyé ici, j'en sais pas plus !

Je m'emportais vite, mais il fallait me comprendre ; rien demandé, propulsée j'sais pas où, et voilà qu'on m'assommait de questions, qu'on refusait de croire en la véracité de mes réponses et qu'on me traitait comme une criminelle. Marre à la fin !

- Peu importe..., dit le vieillard en soupirant. Puisque vous avez une puissance spirituelle assez conséquente, nous pensions vous envoyer à l'Académie.

Houlà... Ca a l'air mauvais ça ! J'suis morte et j'dois encore aller à l'école ? En plus ça a l'air chiant au possible !

- Super ! criai-je avec un bel enthousiasme qui faisait plaisir à voir. J'adore les cours ! Merci vieux schnoque, t'es pas si con !

- ...C'est sans doute une mauvaise idée, grogna-t-il. Vu votre quantité d'énergie, nous pouvons sans doute faire une petite entorse et vous confier aux bons soins d'un capitaine qui vous formera.

Je grimaçai visiblement. J'avais bien fait de lui parler comme ça. Rien de plus manipulable que quelqu'un d'autorité qui ne vous aime pas. Il suffisait de produire la réaction inverse à celle qu'il attendait, et il se faisait un plaisir de vous envoyer pile là où vous le souhaitiez, imaginant vous mettre au désespoir. Et je crois qu'il me déteste, haha.

Il cita avec délectation les noms des capitaines, les uns après les autres. Je restai impassible, jusqu'à ce que résigné, il prononce le nom de _Blanc_. Et... Oh ho. Si il comprend que j'aime bien _Blanc_, j'imagine qu'il va m'envoyer avec _Glaçon _ou _Plate_, par exemple, quelqu'un qui va me détester et que je vais détester... Mettons l'paquet.

- Vous déconnez là ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie de rester avec ce branquignole complètement taré ? Il me fout la trouille, on dirait qu'il veut m'bouffer quand il me r'garde !" m'exclamais-je, espérant être convainquante.

Malheureusement trop. Je sens comme un froid glacial venant de _Blanc_ alias Gin et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que son sourire est devenu un rictus crispé. Il n'a pas compris... J'espère qu'il n'est pas peiné. De toute évidence, il répugne tout le monde, et il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi, il m'a l'air adorable, et marrant qui plus est, pas comme toutes ces tronches de coincés du cul.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps avec une gamine néophyte.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence qui avait suivi ma tirade. Je frissonnai. Merde, et j'imagine qu'il va être dur de le forcer à écouter mes explications... J'espère qu'il va pas aller jusqu'à m'agresser. Enfin. On verra. Je sentis le vieux sourire intérieurement.

- Ma décision est arrêtée. Vous pouvez aller.

Mon nouveau supérieur hiérarchique - fichtre, ça fait bizarre - tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot. Je me suis relevée, trébuchant sur les pans du kimono trop long que l'on m'avait donné pour remplacer mes vêtements déchirés par l'accident, puis je l'ai suivi. Une fois dans le couloir, je l'ai carrément poursuivi, l'appelant doucement pour finir par gueuler.

- Eh ! _Blanc_ ! Putain, tu réponds quand on te cause mec !

- Capitaine Ichimaru.

_Ouais.. Non, j't'ai pas demandé comment t'appeler, mec..._ J'ai tenté de lui expliquer. Mais pas une réponse, autant parler à un mur. J'ai tenté une dernière fois, puis j'ai abandonné. Quelle tête de mule.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'était fait exprès !... Oh, et puis vas-y, boude !

J'ai senti mes sourcils se froncer tandis que c'est moi qui prenait l'air boudeur. Je l'ai suivi sans un mot jusqu'au bâtiment de la division - si j'avais bien suivi ce qu'on m'avait vaguement expliqué avant le conseil, vous savez au moment où on m'a filé un kimono trop grand. _Blanc_ ordonna à un mec à l'air vaguement désespéré de s'occuper de moi et se cassa avant même que je puisse dire un mot. Mais quelle enflure, quelle baudruche gonflée de suffisance celui-là. J'suis vraiment un boulet hein...?

- Bon, on va où, _Dépressif_ ?

- Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme, manifestement surpris.

- Oh, laisse tomber, une manie. Quand j'connais pas les gens je les appelle par leur caractéristique première.

- Je m'appelle Kira, fit-il en rougissant de gêne.

- Et alors ? lui demandai-je. Ça ne change en rien le fait que je ne te connais pas.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'étage, où quelques studios accueillaient les shinigamis n'ayant pas les moyens de vivre autre part, comme m'expliqua si bien_ Dépressif_ alias 'Kira'. Puis il me laissa, en ajoutant qu'il enverrait quelqu'un me fournir un sabre et un uniforme (à ma taille, cette fois-ci, glissa-t-il en rougissant devant mon décolleté qui baillait).

Mais je me sentais étrange. Trop lourde, trop grande, trop maladroite et malhabile. Et ma tête me pesait singulièrement. Je suis allée jusqu'à la salle de bain, me suis regardé dans le miroir.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

Le blondinet surgit brusquement dans la petite pièce, alerté par mon cri strident.

J'étais tétanisée. J'avais toujours été frêle, petite, avec un visage et un corps enfantins. Et j'avais les cheveux en bordel, courts et teints en bleu. Cependant, le reflet que je contemplai d'un air effaré était celui d'une belle jeune femme, grande, mince et musclée. De longs cheveux du noir d'encre d'origine des miens cascadaient dans mon dos. Au milieu du visage ovale et bien ciselé, deux grands yeux aussi profonds que la nuit, farouches et en amandes, me fixaient. Hébétés. Les miens.

- Viiiite ! criai-je au dépressif. Une paire de ciseaux et d'la teinture bleue !

* * *

><p>J'étais dans la troisième division depuis, à présent, deux mois. Ça avait été bien dur. Au début, j'avais traversé de grandes crises de manque - pas de cigarettes au Seireitei ! Je suivais des cours tous les jours avec Kira. Le Kendo avait été relativement facile. Je faisais de l'Escrime, de la Gymnastique et du Karate en dehors de l'école, en tant qu'humaine. J'adorais me battre et je n'avais pris aucune option d'études. C'était les seuls clubs que je faisais. Et ayant une santé fragile, ça m'a énormément aidé à me renforcer. Le Kido était plus difficile. Vraiment très difficile. Comme si mon énergie spirituelle avait formé une carapace autour de moi pour que rien ne sorte. Mais bon, quand on ne sait pas attaquer de loin, il suffit d'attaquer au sabre assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire toucher. J'avais rencontré le gros malade complètement tordant de la onzième et fait plus ou moins copain-copain avec la bande d'alcoolos qu'étaient Rangiku et ses potes, et sympathisé avec Renji, aussi, sympa mais un peu trop (f)rigide. Par contre, je n'avais toujours pas de Zampakuto, et je ne l'entendais toujours pas. Et enfin...<p>

Chaque jour, je tentais de parler à Gin. Chaque jour... Il ne m'écoutait jamais. J'avais l'impression de ne pas exister. Ça faisait deux mois, deux, qu'il m'ignorait complètement. Aussi j'avais pris la décision de le coincer dans la salle d'entraînement, avec l'aide de Kira qui n'en menait pas large - mais rien, non rien ne pouvait me résister, et encore moins à mes menaces de voler un caleçon à Gin pour le planquer sous son oreiller, prendre une photo au cas où et le dénoncer. En précisant que 'sous l'oreiller' n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre (des fois qu'il passe son temps à y regarder après mes menaces). Enfin, nous nous égarons. J'avais donc décidé en mon for intérieur de régler la chose une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais auparavant, je devais demander conseil.

Je m'étais faite deux amies, qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler les deux timbrées que j'appréciais sur Terre. Elles se nommaient respectivement Tania Oswald, une métisse anglo-française, une petite brune avec des tâches de rousseur, aux grands yeux gris-vert et à l'allure sage, qui était en fait une sale petite geekette lesbienne, et Ariane Rücken, nationalité ; autrichienne, une psychopathe aux longs cheveux d'un blond nordique, dotée de beaux yeux bleus en amande, soulignés par des sourcils courbés et un grand sourire de malade, à la sexualité incertaine. Je soupçonnais anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là. Mais nous nous égarons encore...

Il me fallut trois jours pour arriver à les avoir toutes deux en même temps, à croire qu'elles aussi m'évitaient.

- Bah vas-y, espèce d'abrutie.

- Ari ! Mais bon j'suis d'accord, parle-lui, Hana. Ca ne te coûtera rien...

- ...D'autre qu'un bras ou deux, rajouta la blonde, impassible.

- Ari ! répéta Tania d'un ton accusateur.

...Voilà grosso modo le seul avis que je réussis à leur extorquer. Réjouissant, et très optimiste. Mais ça me suffit. Le lendemain, je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai dans la salle d'entraînement. Parce que franchement, j'avais un énorme poids sur le coeur depuis un moment maintenant, et au bout d'un certain poids, cétacé quoi (haha). Cétacé, c'est assez. Vous... Vous avez compris hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? ...Snif, vous foutez pas d'ma gueule.

_C'était à chier._

Ta gueule conscience de mes deux. Je l'ai observé durant quelques minutes sabrer l'air de son Wakizashi, si rapidement que je l'apercevais à peine - car j'avais un oeil capable de voir les mouvements les plus rapides... Mais ma force physique, la vitesse de mon corps ne suivaient pas, pas encore - avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi, le visage froid. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que je lançai ma diatribe.

- Tu vas m'écouter cette fois. Ça fait deux...putains...de mois !...que j'essaie désespérément de te parler, merde à la fin ! J'ai jamais pensé un mot de ce que j'ai dit sur toi ! T'as bien vu que l'vieux me déteste non ? J'l'ai fait exprès pour qu'il m'envoie sous tes ordres en pensant que ça m'déplairait ! C'est bon t'as pigé, là, Gin ? Et t'as pas intérêt à m'faire répéter, enfoiré d'première ! Non mais ignorer une jeune fille comme moi, c'est franchement discourtois...!

- ...Ta gueule.

- Hein ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction si peu logique.

Le sourire que j'avais si peu aperçu apparut enfin sur son visage.

- Tu es une petite idiote superficielle, persuadée d'être la meilleure. Tu es égoïste et tu te préoccupes bien trop de ton apparence. Tu te comportes à tort comme une martyre. Tu es insupportable, Hanae Ryôjuu !

- Ferme-la l'albinos ! De la part de quelqu'un qui m'a fait la gueule pendant deux mois pour une remarque sensée sur les airs de psychopathe qu'il prend, j'te trouve bien comique ! m'énervai-je.

J'ai sorti mon sabre d'entraînement de son fourreau, et me suis élancé vers lui. Il se prépara à parer et à contre-attaquer, un grand sourire réjoui sur son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfeeeuh. Il est court. Et bof. J'ai super galéré à l'écrire. Désolée ! *s'incline*<strong>

**Oui, il y a une raison au changement d'apparence de Hanae :) C'est pas juste pour qu'elle soit super belle. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas qu'elle est belle, juste qu'elle se trouve belle en comparaison de ce qu'elle était avant (ce qui est différent). Bon vous m'direz sur les dessins que j'ai fait d'elle, elle est belle mais j'arrive pas à dessiner les moches... Les bizarres oui mais pas les moches...**

**Snif.**

**Elle est bien sa blague hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? **


	3. Ça, c'est fait

J'étais trempée. L'excitation montait en moi par vagues, irrépressible. Le temps ne comptait plus, il avait même disparu. Cela pouvait faire une heure comme une minute que nous combattions. C'était coup pour coup. Mais si les siens m'effleuraient délicatement, me cisaillant la peau comme par une feuille de papier blanc, les miens étaient vite contrés, ne l'approchaient même pas. Une telle différence de niveau... Et il ne transpirait même pas, il ne faisait aucun effort. Enfin, si... Il faisait des efforts effroyables pour ne pas me blesser.

C'était un jeu pour lui, un bon moyen de se défouler, et un bon moyen d'extérioriser notre rancœur l'un envers l'autre. Son sourire tordu illuminait son visage. Ça oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui... Mais même si j'étais bien plus faible que lui, même si je n'avais pas de Zampakuto, je lui tenais tête.

De la sueur coula dans mes yeux. Je l'ai essuyé en tentant de contrer encore un coup, qui laissa une longue estafilade sur mon avant-bras. Il commençait à moins se retenir... Je n'avais même pas peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas peur, face à ce mastodonte qui aurait pu me décapiter sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je me sentais presque en confiance... Stupide idée que celle-ci, face à un combat que je tentais de gagner, sans espoir, contre un titan. Et plus que ça, j'étais extatique. L'adrénaline du combat coulait dans mes veines, le sang battait à mes tempes, et je frissonnais de plaisir.

Il bondit. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de la sueur mais du sang qui gêna ma vision. Il se préparait à attaquer de nouveau lorsque j'ai levé ma main en m'arrêtant pour essuyer mes yeux, essoufflée.

- Pouce ! criai-je.

Mais il était trop tard. Il était déjà lancé, et je ne pus esquiver.

* * *

><p><em>Où étais-je ?<em>

_J'ai regardé autour de moi. Des arbres, tous espacés d'un mètre, verdoyants. A perte de vue. J'ai regardé mes pieds. Du sable, fin et blanc, partout, comme de la poussière d'os. Puis j'ai marché. Comme pour l'instant précédent, le temps semblait n'avoir aucune prise ici. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je me doutais de l'endroit où j'étais. Alors j'ai continué à marcher, pendant longtemps me sembla-t-il, jusqu'à ce que je sorte de cette forêt trop parfaite. _

_Devant moi, le sable continuait, nu, à perte de vue. L'unique ornement de ce désert devant moi était un gigantesque arbre sec et gris, comme statufié, qui surplombait un grand rocher sur lequel quelque chose miroitait. Je me suis dirigée vers l'arbre. Deux silhouettes ont commencé à se dessiner dans l'air chaud. Un tout petit bonhomme de papier courut vers moi et trébucha à mes pieds, avant de se relever en appuyant ses pattes de papier sur ses jambes souples. Il fut lentement suivi par une espèce de grand cylindre au corps si transparent qu'il en paraissait invisible. A son sommet, un masque lui servait de visage, un beau visage plat, expressif, aux traits doux et féminins, attaché par des agrafes noires. Il était souligné par un épais col de plumes petites et duveteuses, grises et noires. Lorsque la limace transparente m'atteignit, un sourire paisible fendit sa tête en deux. _

_L'un se mit à ma droite, l'autre à ma gauche, un peu en retrait, et nous cheminâmes pendant un certain temps côte à côte. Puis l'homme de papier, qui peinait à nous suivre, tira le bas de mon kimono sale et déchiré. Prise de pitié, je le saisis délicatement pour le poser sur mon épaule, et poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'à son contact, ma paume se déchira lentement. Il leva les bras, l'air de s'excuser, puis s'installa confortablement. Nous reprîmes la route, et au bout de quelques minutes, la limace devint de plus en plus transparente, jusqu'à disparaître avec une expression tranquille. __Puis, lorsque la chose sur le rocher devint visible, l'homme de papier descendit, me salua et courut maladroitement se cacher derrière. _

_J'ai hoqueté. La chose... Était une espèce de squelette de monstre arachnéide en métal. Cette chose se leva, et me fit une courbette profonde. Puis tout devint noir_.

* * *

><p>Je revins à moi lentement, prenant conscience des courbatures qui me torturaient. Une exclamation retentit à mes oreilles, tintinnabulant dans mon crâne douloureux. Je relevai les paupières, puis rougis. A quelques centimètres de mes yeux, un visage inquiet, celui de Gin, m'observait d'un oeil inquisiteur. Il était presque à califourchon sur moi, ses deux bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je me suis serrée, rougissant encore plus, puis j'ai remarqué le poids dans mes mains. Mon regard se fit plus aigu, et une lueur calculatrice dut passer dans mes prunelles car il s'écarta...<p>

Mais pas assez vite. Un des poignards l'érafla, l'autre effleura son épaule, mais cela suffit. Je l'avais touché. J'avais gagné. Je suis retombée sur le dos en poussant un soupir, moulue.

- Étonnant..., fit-il en inspectant son épaule, où une marque semblable à un suçon était apparue. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Zampakuto, double qui plus est, manifester une capacité dans sa forme de base. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ? demanda-t-il en me fixant.

- Heum... Sucer l'énergie spirituelle d'une personne je crois.

- Étonnant.

Il m'a aidé à me relever, puis nous nous sommes assis. C'est avec un enthousiasme débordant que je lui ai conté par le menu ce qui m'était arrivé, ce que j'avais vu, comment était mon monde intérieur. Et j'ai réalisé que toute pesanteur s'était évanoui de nos rapports.

* * *

><p>La joie habitait mon coeur. C'était enfin réglé, et mon pas était plus léger. Deux mois, quand même ! J'en pouvais plus d'cette ambiance de merde. Enfin... J'ai rejoint mon arbre habituel, pour y voir une silhouette vaguement familière. Mais... Mais ouais ! J'ai couru pour lui sauter dessus, et elle s'est écarté nonchalamment, me faisant m'écrabouiller au sol comme une grosse merde.<p>

- Aiiiiie...

Je me suis retournée. Elle était là, un grand sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, ses yeux de chat aux prunelles roses fixés sur moi. Ce n'était décidément pas un mirage. La pétasse qui m'avait envoyé là se tenait devant moi. J'eus envie de la remercier et de lui filer une baffe, aussi je décidai de ne pas bouger.

- Ça y est, j'vais savoir qui t'es, morue ?

- _Voyoooons, ne parle pas comme çaaa, Babe !_ miaula-t-elle de sa voix traînante.

- Ouais ouais, ta gueule. T'es qui alors ?

_- Je me nomme Hooone, Arraaaancar pour vous servir !_

Elle fit une courbette puis s'immobilisa, et tourna son visage félin vers la droite.

-_ Je m'éclipse, on va avoir de la compagniiie !_ me murmura l'Arrancar à l'oreille avant de se ramasser pour bondir en shunpo.

- Attends ! m'exclamai-je, surprise. Tu r'viendras ?

- _Bien sûûûr, Babe chouuuu,_ répondit-elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

Puis elle partit, deux minutes avant que la blonde alcoolo aux gros seins me rejoigne.

- Oh, te voilà Hanae-chan ! m'appela-t-elle. On fait une beuverie ce soir, ça te dit de venir ?

J'acquiesçai, absente.

* * *

><p>Un mois passa rapidement, paisible et tranquille par rapport aux deux derniers, jusqu'à la soirée fatidique (eh ouais, encore une soirée organisé par Ran-chan).<p>

* * *

><p>Puaaaain... Euh, putaaaain...j'voulais dire. Meeeeerde... J'crois qu'chuis bourrée. Hiiihihi. Chieeeer. L'est bon c'truc puatin. Euh, putain. J'sais pu paaaarler. Oooooh... L'est migu-non lui. Miiiiii-gnon. Viens par iciiiiii...coco. Viiiens voir manman.<p>

* * *

><p>Ouch... Ma tête... Que s'est-il passé ? J'essaie de me remémorer la soirée. Je blêmis. Tourne la tête. Oh merde...<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Hop hop hop ! Viens par là mon beau !<em>

_J'ai rattrapé Renji, alors qu'il allait prendre un autre verre (ou une autre bouteille...) avant de le traîner jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous avions fait une petite soirée afin de nous mettre une mine, Rangiku, ses amis et moi. J'y avais convié - voire forcé à m'accompagner - Renji. Et ma foi, il avait l'alcool sexy (heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas triste , vu comment j'avais galéré pour le faire se saouler la gueule). Ses cheveux détachés encadraient son visage bien structuré, mettaient en valeur ses traits aigus. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, et ses yeux brillants, et il bougeait de manière bien plus ondulante, sensuelle, désinhibé par le sake. Et dire que je n'ai jamais compris en quoi cet alcool pouvait être aphrodisiaque... Il suffisait juste de se trouver avec les bonnes personnes. Aidé par ma consommation plus qu'excessive, mon sang se mit à bouillir et mon bas-ventre s'embrasa. J'ai titubé vers lui, me suis collé à son dos en faisant mine de danser. Il s'est déhanché en mettant ses bras en arrière, m'agrippant les hanches, et j'ai passé mes mains pour les nouer sur son ventre plat. Il s'est tourné et m'a embrassé. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres, nonchalant, presque innocent. Mais ça a suffit._

* * *

><p><em>Il était face à moi, indolent, se laissant faire. J'ai commencé à le déshabiller, caressant la peau douce et bronzée sous mes doigts. Il m'a attrapé dans ses bras comme si j'étais un énorme nounours. J'allais protester lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou et commença à mordiller la peau fine et extrêmement sensible de cette endroit. Je me suis jeté sur lui, l'ai poussé sur le lit, balançant le reste de ses habits dans un coin de ma petite chambre. Il a écarté les pans de mon kimono, caressant ma poitrine. Ses mains sont descendues jusqu'à mon entre-jambes, sa bouche a rejoint la place occupée précédemment par ces dernières<em>. _Il était hésitant. Ça m'a fait sourire. Puis toute pensée a déserté mon esprit. Je l'ai tiré sur moi, l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche en le guidant. J'ai grimacé lorsqu'il transperça mon hymen, puis la douleur disparut et je me suis laissée emporter par les coups de reins irréguliers de l'homme étonnamment doux au dessus de moi._

* * *

><p>Il grogna. Ouvrit les yeux. Me fixa, hébété, puis fronça les sourcils pour rassembler ses pensées. Devint rouge comme une pivoine.<p>

Et merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Celui-ci me déçoit, putain, j'arrive plus à écrire de longs chapitres. <strong>

**Héhé ouais... Déjà du cul.**


	4. T'es pas dans la merde cocotte

Il m'a fixé comme si j'étais un poney arc-en-ciel.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hana-chan ?

- ...Fais pas semblant de ne pas te souvenir, ça ne prend pas mon chou, ai-je répliqué.

- J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve...

- J'étais si nulle que ça ? m'offusquai-je.

- Mais...non ! Pas du tout ! T'étais parfaite... assura-t-il, rougissant de plus belle.

- Merci, toi aussi t'étais nickel pour une première fois. Mais attends... réalisai-je devant toutes ces crises de timidité. T'étais puceau ?

Il grogna un vague acquiescement en me jetant un coup d'oeil en chien de fusil, puis resta là, les bras ballants, nu. J'ai maté éhontément son torse musclé parcouru de tatouages, bavant presque sur lui, puis me suis lentement approché et ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux.

Pourquoi il était si appétissant ?

_...Mmmh..._

* * *

><p>Il s'habilla rapidement, comme pour échapper le plus vite possible à mes griffes de succube. Comme si c'était de ma faute si on avait remis le couvert. Okay, c'était moi qui m'étais sauvagement jeté sur ses lèvres, mais il n'avait qu'à résister aussi ! Incapable de faire preuve de volonté celui-là. Enfin... On était déjà assez en retard. J'ai saisi mes vêtements et me suis habillée sans vergogne devant lui, faisant fi de ses joues pivoine. C'est pas comme si il n'avait pas déjà vu mon corps de plus près qu'ça, quoi. Il s'apprêta à sortir, et je me dirigeais vers lui pour le suivre lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi. J'étais si monstrueuse que ça ou quoi ? Je n'avais pas profité de lui, j'étais bourrée aussi ! Et c'est lui qui avait commencé. D'abord. Na. Même que j'tire la langue (mais vous ne le voyez pas).<p>

- On va pas sortir ensemble de ta chambre ! s'exclama Renji, toujours aussi écarlate (décidément j'lui fais de l'effet). Sinon tout le monde va comprendre !

Je l'ai tiré hors de la chambre puis lui ai pris la main.

- On est déjà grillés, débile, objectai-je. Tu t'rappelles ? C'est à la beuverie de Ran et de ses commères qu'on s'est embrassés. Tu peux être certain que tout le Seireitei est au courant. Voire le reste de la Soul Society. Peut-être même le Hueco Mundo en prime.

- Merde...

- Mais non. On a qu'à avancer, rejoindre nos divisions et le premier qui fait une réflexion on l'castre, okay ? Qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se moquer de la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un puisqu'il n'en aura plus, ai-je répliqué avec un grand sourire.

Il s'étouffa aux mots "vie sexuelle", puis marmonna un "Mouais..." peu convaincu. Sauf que je suis bornée, et c'est ainsi que je pris un plaisir malin à nous afficher tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa division, à laquelle nous nous rendîmes la première. J'avais plus peur de _Glaçon_ que de Gin. Fallait pas non plus que son Capitaine abîme mon amant !

* * *

><p>La matinée se passa sans problèmes, mais non sans emmerdante paperasse, jusqu'à ce que Rangiku arrive, aussi fêlée que d'habitude. J'ai pensé qu'elle venait enquiquiner Gin (mais non voyons, je sais qu'il adore être enquiquiné par l'alcoolo-airbag), mais c'est sur mon poil qu'elle sauta.<p>

- Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était bien ? C'est un bon coup Renji ?

- Heum...

J'ai essayé d'échapper à son avalanche de questions, et en me débattant, mes yeux sont tombés sur mon Capitaine. Le regard de ses iris glacés m'a fait frissonner. Soudain, je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie ; rentrer me rouler en boule dans mon lit.

* * *

><p>Enfin c'était fini. Les heures s'étaient égrenées dans un silence morose, fallait bien avouer qu'en même temps, garder les yeux fixés sur des monceaux de paperasse exténuante n'était pas le mieux pour s'amuser. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer dans mon studio, mais en y entrant une drôle d'impression me submergea. Je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre. Hone était là, un grand sourire sur son visage.<p>

- Salut, toi.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y aaaa, Babe ? _fit-elle._ Tu as l'air bizaaarre._

- Je m'ennuie. Cet uniforme que tout le monde porte me déprime, j'ai envie de fumer et de changer de sous-vêtements. Et en plus j'ai eu une journée de merde.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse la moue, dise qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, ou se moque de moi, mais non. Elle me fit un gigantesque sourire qui dévoilait ses canines.

- _Si c'est qu'çaaaa ! J'peeeux l'régler ça !_

- Hein ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

Sans me laisser le temps de lui demander des explications, elle me saisit, me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et partit en shunpo jusqu'à être sortie du Seireitei.

* * *

><p><em>Elle m'a traîné en sonido, comme elle le disait, jusqu'à une ruelle sombre. Je ne me suis pas aperçu du changement de monde, mais en un clin d'oeil nous étions dans mon ancien pays. Mes yeux se sont accoutumés à l'obscurité, et je l'ai fixé, le coeur étreint d'un sentiment douloureux. J'étais dans ma ville...chez moi. <em>

_La jeune fille m'entraîna par la main jusqu'au trottoir opposé, regarda un instant l'enseigne d'un bar-tabac puis me demanda quelle marque je fumais. J'eus à peine le temps de balbutier la réponse qu'elle passa à travers le mur comme si de rien n'était pour revenir avec plusieurs cartouches de clopes. J'avisai une marque différente et fut surprise de voir qu'elle fumait. D'après ce que je savais, les Arrancars étaient d'anciens Hollows, et jamais je n'avais entendu parler de Hollows amateurs de cancer du poumon en tube (vous m'direz en deux mois on apprend pas tout d'une histoire de plusieurs millénaires, par exemple j'connaissais pas les Arrancars..et j'les connais toujours pas). Devant mon regard interrogateur, elle m'expliqua brièvement qu'étant des esprits, nous devrions tous pouvoir passer à travers les murs... Mais va piger comment elle fait pour faire passer quelque chose de solide à travers un mur. Ca, elle ne l'a pas expliqué. _

_Elle me tira en rigolant moqueusement vers un magasin de sous-vêtements. Entraînée dans son mouvement, c'est en effet tout naturellement que j'ai traversé la paroi. Puis je glapis devant la tête que se mit à faire ce truc bizarroïde. La créature, arborant un grand sourire de psychopathe, me fit courir vers tous les rayons, me submergeant de sous-vêtements noirs (mes préférés), et de sous-vêtements de toutes les couleurs les plus pétantes possible (yeurgl). Je me suis étranglée plusieurs fois en voyant les trucs flashies qu'elle voulait me faire mettre (mais bon, d'un côté c'était fun). Mais le pire n'était pas encore atteint. Le pire, c'est quand elle voulut se charger de me mettre les sous-vêtements comme si j'étais une poupée. J'eus déjà du mal à supporter sa petite personne à poil à côté de moi, dans la cabine mais bon...je ne pus obtenir plus._ _Et j'eus ainsi la veine de contempler le joli trou de Hollow dans son bas-ventre. Bizarre, bizarre... Ce n'était pas au niveau du coeur, le trou ? Enfin... Chargée de sacs remplis de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire (ceux choisis par moi) ou en satin coloré (Hone...), nous sortîmes. Et ce fut vers un magasin de tissus qu'elle m'emmena après._

_Nous y entrâmes, et comme une gentille petite fille obéissante, je courus choisir les tissus qui me plaisaient le plus. J'étais plus curieuse qu'obéissante, en fait, mais ça revient au même. J'ai soigneusement sélectionné une dizaine de tissus, du velours, de la soie, du cuir, du taffetas et des dentelles, dans des tons noirs, gris, rouges, bleus et violets. Elle releva mes mesures à l'aide un mètre-couturier, puis je me suis assise dans un coin pour fumer (eh ouais j'fume dans les magasins, j'suis une rebelle moi, en même temps je ne risquais pas de me faire attraper), pendant qu'Hone, prélevant du fil, une aiguille et une paire de ciseaux de couturiers, bricolait je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai questionné, laissant mon regard s'élever en suivant le filet de fumée qui s'échappait de mes lèvres et de mon nez._

_- Depuis quand un Hollow sait coudre ?_

_- _Les siècles sont loooongs, quand on est seuule, et j'ai fini par me rapprocher du mode de vie des humains... Après avoir épuiiisé la liste des loisirs évideeents, le dessiiiin, tout ça, la couture m'a tenté. C'est sympaaaaa... _répondit Hone, distraite._

- _Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? C'est chiant._

- A foooorce d'me balader j'ai mélangé quelques acceeents... Ninhinhin.

- _Yerf._

_J'ai renoncé à continuer la conversation. Pfouh, que c'était chiant de rester à rien faire. J'ai chantonné. Puis j'ai imaginé tous les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaine à poil, sur le siège des toilettes, en train de baiser, de ronfler ou sous la douche (très sexy, Rangiku !). C'était particulièrement poilant avec_ Glaçon,_ désolant avec _Plate_ (elle portait bien son surnom, elle), traumatisant avec _Vieux. _Je m'arrêtai d'ailleurs après l'avoir imaginé à poil, sentant une légère envie de vomir monter en moi._

_Au bout de quelques heures d'ennui mortel, cette chieuse finit par pousser l'exclamation que j'attendais depuis longtemps, à savoir un "_J'ai fini !_" triomphant. Elle se ramena en traînant ce qui devait être plus d'une dizaine de tenues colorées (Seigneur... Elle n'a pas fait ça ?) et autant de tenues sombres._

_- _Regarde-moi ça si c'est pas beau !_ s'écria la chose, en brandissant un kimono carrément indécent, violet et vert pomme._

_Puis elle exhiba d'autres immondices aux couleurs de l'arc -en-ciel, toutes bien trop courtes pour une femme qui se respecte et également vraiment zarbs..._

_- Non. C'est franchement pas mon genre, c'est carrément laid, objectai-je._

_- _Pfff, j'le savaaaais_, ronchonna le Hollow. _C'pour ça que je les ai faaaait à ma taaaaille. Rabat-jooooie va.

_C'était toujours ça. J'ai attendu avec un certain stoïcisme qu'elle me montre ce qui semblait déjà plus potable. Elle a saisi trois bouts de tissu dans le tas à sa droite._

_- _Pour tooooi, j'ai ça eeeentre autres chooooses !

_Elle me montra un sous-kimono en soie noire, puis le kimono qui allait dessus, en soie également, mais anthracite. Puis elle tendit le troisième vêtement ; un beau corset-ceinture gris cendre, orné de broderies noires et rouge écarlate. Je dois avouer que j'étais agréablement surprise. De plus, le corset était doté de deux portes-poignards et deux pièces de cuir brun-gris taillées en manches complétaient cette superbe tenue._

_- Bah tu vois quand tu veux. J'aime beaucoup, merci, truc bizarre._

* * *

><p>Nous rentrâmes, surchargées de sacs piqués dans un supermarché (enfin... J'étais la seule à tout porter, elle ne récupéra ses affaires qu'après), puis elle partit comme à son habitude, en un éclair et en m'appelant toujours aussi désagréablement "<em>Babe<em>". Non, ta gueule, je ne suis pas un putain de porcelet rose.

Puis, une demi-heure plus tard, un quelconque Shinigami entra pour m'avertir que _Vieux _souhaitait me voir. J'eus vraiment peur durant un instant. Peur qu'on ait découvert mes accointances avec un Hollow. C'était devenu chez moi ici, et Hone était peu ou prou une curieuse amie. Je ne voulais pas que l'on détruisît tout cela. Je m'habillai rapidement de mon nouveau kimono, un peu, je l'avoue, pour frimer et énerver _Vieux_, et arpentai les couloirs, accompagnée du Shinigami qui reluquait ma tenue, jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, apeurée mais le cachant sous un visage rébarbatif.

Mais je m'étais inquiété pour rien.

- Afin de compléter votre apprentissage et de choisir une future Division officielle, vous ferez des stages d'un mois dans chacune de celles-ci.

J'ai poussé un gros soupir de soulagement.

- Et je vous prierais de mettre l'uniforme officiel de Shinigami, rajouta _Vieux_.

- Hep, attendez, c'te tenue serait bien si elle gommait les différences de qualité de vie, mais même avec la même tenue que n'importe quel capitaine, le _Glaçon_ a toujours l'air d'un bourgeois, donc selon toute logique, votre uniforme sert à que dalle, et je m'habillerais donc comme je veux. De toute façon à partir du moment où j'ai un Zampakuto on sait c'que j'suis.

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre à ma gauche. Je tournai la tête vers mon Capitaine qui avait lui aussi été convié, lequel m'adressa un coup d'oeil franchement rigolard.

- Excusez-moi, Yamamoto-sama, mais Hana-chan est placée sous mon autorité. Et j'ai bien peur que le choix de ses vêtements ne vous regarde pas, quant à moi je n'y attache aucune importance.

- Comme vous voudrez, Capitaine Ichimaru, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour cautionner cela. Votre premier stage, mademoiselle, reprit-il en me fixant, froid, se fera sous les ordre de Soi Fon.

_Et merde._

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ça y est, je commence à faire des chapitres plus longs... Un peu. Très peu. C'est toujours ça.<strong>


	5. Où Hana chan fait son emo

Pfff. Pourquoi fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Ah ouais, c'est vrai, parce que j'étais une emmerdeuse. J'étais maudite hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? C'était ça hein ! Pfff... _Plate_, quoi. _Plate_. La planche à pain meurtrière. L'abrutie qui est la seule nana assez conne pour avoir une photo retournée sur son bureau. Non mais une photo ça se met de manière à pouvoir la regarder ho !

Ca faisait deux putains de semaines que j'étais ici, et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Pas de missions pour moi, toujours de la paperasse, et un entraînement par le capitaine en personne. Même ses regards noirs ne m'effrayaient plus, et dépouillée de cette crainte qu'il me restait, le peu de piquant qu'il y avait à être là avait totalement disparu. Bon, au moins j'avais énormément progressé à manier mon Zampakuto.

Sinon, les choses n'avaient que guère changé. Hone venait de temps en temps, et quelques après-midi par semaines je prenais le thé chez Aizen. Bien que mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, il était dur de résister à son allure paisible et à ses mots aimables, et j'avais le non-regret d'admettre que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec sa figure publique, la face qu'il montrait de lui. Renji avait tendance à confondre son appartement avec le mien et je dormais souvent dans ses bras, mais l'ombre de la culpabilité passait souvent dans les yeux du rouquin tatoué. Bien qu'il essayât de me le dissimuler, je n'étais ni dupe, ni aveugle. Les regards que je l'avais vu lancer vers une petite Shinigami du nom de Rukia (alias..._Double-plate_), la soeur adoptive de _Glaçon_ (mais pourquoi donc avait-il recueilli une petite gueuse du Rukongai, telle était la question...), n'auraient pas trompé un mort.

_Plate_ m'appela pour me dire que nous ne nous entraînerions pas aujourd'hui, et pour m'envoyer apporter quelques dossiers à la ô combien terrifiante _Tresse_ (ouais, elle, elle me fait toujours peur). J'eus envie de gueuler en voyant son air morne. Ses yeux remplis de haine et braqués sur moi étaient assez énervants, mais l'apathie qui parfois lui tombait dessus me saoulait encore plus. Ce n'était pas habituel, pas normal, et je devais remédier à ça, quitte à me faire buter (maman j'ai peur)... Je la vis jeter un oeil vers le cadre retourné qui gisait comme à son habitude sur le bureau et, priant intérieurement (les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure), je l'ai saisi et ai nonchalamment regardé la photo.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, elle ressemble à un chat cette fille ! me récriai-je, l'air de rien. Qui est-ce ?

- Une traîtresse, gronda la jeune femme, en m'arrachant le cadre des mains.

Une étincelle de douleur passa subrepticement dans ses yeux. Cette femme devait donc être la célèbre Yoruichi Shihôin.

- Les chats sont des animaux sauvages qui n'ont pas de maîtres, que des amis. Ils restent un temps avec eux, et un beau jour ils partent, mais jamais n'oublient ceux qui ont réjoui leur coeur. Jamais, déclamai-je, super fière de mon discours grandiose, bien que tremblante.

Je fus récompensée, contre toute attente, de ma bravoure par la lumière qui traversa ses prunelles sombres. Elle reposa le cadre, mais cette fois-ci la photo vers le haut, montrant à tout le monde les traits d'une belle femme basanée et dotée de bien d'autres attributs que ceux de son ancienne disciple. Puis elle m'ordonna de filer à la 4e division, et je vis un très léger sourire éclairer son visage.

* * *

><p>Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vis en arrivant à la 4e. Au milieu de la cours de la division, deux jeunes filles se battaient, l'une amputée et dotée d'une curieuse jambe de bois, aux longs cheveux roux, et l'autre, une véritable incarnation du plus terrible des glaciers, entièrement blanche. Je crus tout d'abord que la demi-cul de jatte était minuscule, mais non ; c'était <em>Glace pilée<em> qui était gigantesque. Elle devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et dépasser en taille la majorité des Shinigamis présents, mis à part _Bourrin_, le Capitaine de la 11e ,dont la présence représenta d'ailleurs un nouveau sujet d'étonnement. Puis les deux combattantes firent une pause et je pus apercevoir leur blason. _Cul-de-jatte_ était de la 4e, malgré sa flagrante combativité, quant à _Glace pilée_, elle arborait fièrement l'insigne honneur de faire partie de la 1re Division. J'ai apporté le dossier à _Tresse_, qui me remercia d'un sourire, puis me glissa près de Tania, que je venais d'apercevoir dans la foule qui se pressait.

- C'est qui celles-là ? Et pourquoi _Bourrin_ est là ? Il est venu courtiser _Tresse_ ?

- Yuugirino Yuki est la grande perche, et l'autre, c'est Raphaella Denovea, affirma Ariane dans mon dos, me prenant par surprise.

- Le Capitaine Zaraki est là car Yuugirino-sama était auparavant dans sa Division. Mais une promotion à la 1re ne se refuse pas..., rajouta la brunette.

- Ces deux-là passent leur temps à se mesurer l'une à l'autre, compléta son amie.

- Hmmm... C'est quand même bizarre de voir _Bourrin_ ici.

- Ouais, mais il veut se battre avec Yuki-san depuis qu'elle a été promue. Elle n'a jamais accepté. On ne se demande pas pourquoi... se moqua Ariane.

J'ai observé la fin du combat, finissant à l'avantage de la géante, puis ai compris les paroles de la blondasse psychopathe. Alors que tout le monde se dispersait, _Glace pilée _courut vers _Bourrin_ et, fébrile, prononça des mots que je n'entendis pas. Un grand sourire orna la face abîmée du Capitaine de la 11e, qui me semblait en train de la féliciter. Et curieusement, les joues de la frigide jeune femme devinrent d'un joli rouge pétant du plus bel effet.

- Y en a qui ont de drôles de goûts..., me permis-je de glisser, mine de rien.

- Si l'on fait abstraction de son physique particulier, Zaraki-san est quelqu'un de tout à fait susceptible d'être aimé, Hanae, rétorqua la blonde.

- Ouais, évidemment que tu penses ça, Ari, riposta la geekette, assassine. C'est ton Capitaine _chéri_.

Allons bon, une crise de jalousie maintenant... Je les ai laissé à leurs batailles verbales et suis partie.

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes furent étonnamment calmes. Sans <em>Plate <em>me cherchant des noises, l'ambiance était sereine et ça changeait radicalement mon expérience de stage. Puis ce dernier se termina, et c'est finalement avec de bons souvenirs que je quittai la Division Spéciale. La suivante était la 4e. Vu que j'étais affectée officiellement à la 3e, j'imagine que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'y effectuer un stage...

Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire à la Division Médicale. J'étais clairement de type offensif, sauf si ils pratiquaient les saignées d'énergie spirituelle... J'ai donc imaginé que l'on m'entraînerait au kido, ce fameux gros point faible. Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme je l'appris lorsque _Tresse _me convia dans son bureau pour me présenter celle qui m'entraînerait.

* * *

><p>J'ai glapi devant deux grands yeux aigue-marine. Devant moi se tenait la protagoniste auburn du duel auquel j'avais assisté deux semaines auparavant.<p>

- Salut, appelle-moi Denovea-dono, fit-elle du ton le plus sérieux que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'ai pouffé sous son regard absent.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, ai-je rétorqué. Tu préfères pas _Prétention_ ou_ Jambe-de-bois, _non ?

L'étrange créature s'est contenté de lever les yeux vers moi d'un air blasé, son regard vide me traversant comme si je n'étais pas là, puis son Capitaine a émis un petit rire discret avant de nous foutre gentiment à la porte de son bureau.

* * *

><p>- Mais tu me fourres le fion, grosse truie !<p>

Je suis partie, fulminante. Bon Dieu qu'elle était saoulante cette conne ! Je n'étais là que depuis neuf jours et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Le souvenir du premier jour de stage à la Division Médicale me revint en tête.

* * *

><p><em>- Puisque vous ne maîtrisez absolument pas le Kido, vous verrez ça plus tard, me rassura <em>Tresse_, souriant doucement. Vous allez donc vous entraîner avec l'unique guerrière de la Division._

* * *

><p>Sous le coup de la rage qui m'envahissait rien que de repenser au sale tour qu'on m'avait joué, j'ai balancé mon poing dans le mur. Ce dernier s'est affaissé à l'endroit de l'impact, provoquant un trou de la forme de mes phalanges, qui ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à crier. J'ai soufflé sur mes doigts contusionnés avant de m'apprêter à quitter la salle.<p>

- Tu renonces déjà ? lança l'abjecte créature.

J'ai fait demi-tour. Ses prunelles toujours inexpressives braquées sur un point à quelques centimètres des miennes, elle était là, immobile, adossée contre le mur, sa ridicule prothèse nonchalamment appuyée sur la pierre grise de ce dernier. Les coins de sa bouche tombaient en une expression de mépris amusé, l'exact réplique de celle qu'elle avait arboré à la fin de notre premier combat.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis tombée sur le sol, trébuchant à cause d'un pan en lambeaux de ma tenue de combat. Quelle idée avait eu Hone d'y foutre une traîne...<em> _Mes yeux se sont dirigés, pleins de colère envers mon impuissance, vers la jeune femme qui s'est avancé vers moi, pour me surplomber, de son pas claudiquant. Elle était forte, si forte. Pourtant elle n'était rien face à Gin. Car même si la rousse me dominait largement, elle se battait tout de même pour de vrai. _Et de plus, elle est très énervante_, pensai-je en soutenant son regard vague, une vague battant furieusement sur ma tempe._

_Car depuis le début du combat qui nous opposait, elle ne se servait que d'un sabre en bois. Réussir l'exploit de blesser et faire saigner avec cet ustensile ridicule me faisait bien prendre conscience de la différence de force entre nous. J'étais peut-être forte face à d'autres Shinigamis, mais ce qui me restait de mes exploits d'humaine ne changeait en rien le fait que j'étais encore bien faible. Ridiculement faible... Même si j'avais obtenu mon Zampakuto relativement tôt, même si il était double, voire plus, même si dans sa forme de base il possédait, contrairement aux autres, des capacités. Même malgré ça. Oui, malgré tout ça, j'étais bien trop faible. Une petite fourmi, imperceptible, plutôt qu'un titanesque Oliphant, pouvant tuer sans même s'en rendre compte. Au moins, me faire rétamer n'avait pas servi à rien. Ca m'avait ouvert les yeux, de force. _

_Car ces derniers temps avaient été barbares, j'étais devenue détestable et il était franchement plus que temps que je m'en rendis compte. Après le combat contre mon crétin de Capitaine, la découverte de mes poignards, et l'intérêt manifesté à mon sujet, je m'étais enorgueillie à tort de mon arme si étonnante, et Renji, avec sa manière de s'extasier sur tout ce qui me rendait différente, ne m'avait pas aidé à garder une épaisseur de chevilles convenable. Bouffie de suffisance, je n'avais pas compris, ou pas voulu comprendre, que le Zampakuto, sa forme, et ses pouvoirs, ne comptaient finalement que peu. C'était celui qui le maniait, sa personnalité, qui le rendait puissant ou non._

_C'était à présent chose faite. Je le réalisais douloureusement, la honte, brûlante comme une fièvre d'enfant, me submergeant de même qu'un rage sans nom._ _Une rage contre moi, contre_ Vieux, _contre cette pétasse imperturbable, contre Gin qui ne s'occupait plus de moi, contre moi, encore, car j'avais compris pourquoi je n'avais plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, contre moi pour avoir été si importante, si prétentieuse, contre moi pour avoir été une pauvre conne, contre moi pour être faible. J'avais toujours voulu être forte, forte pour me protéger, forte pour protéger ma mère et ma soeur. J'avais échoué, mais c'était resté un but, une manière de ne pas me retourner vers le passé, de ne pas me retourner vers ma famille et d'y rester, larvaire, à pleurer sur les sourires des beaux jours évanouis. Un but qui me semblait bien inaccessible à présent. Pourtant j'avais juré de devenir forte. Juré, pas promis - car je ne tenais jamais mes promesses._

_Je me dégoûtais. Si ma famille, si mes amis me voyaient à présent, nul doute qu'ils auraient ri. Ri de moi, sans manifester la moindre gêne, car je n'étais plus celle qu'ils avaient connu, je m'étais cru au dessus de tout, au dessus de Dieu. La fierté m'avait perverti en si peu de temps, une fierté mal placée, pleine de fiel et de jalousie qui agissait dans mon coeur comme un poison glacé. Par arrogance, j'avais oublié mon Dieu, oublié ma religion. J'avais perdu ses enseignements. J'avais jeté aux ordures toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles j'avais embrassé le christianisme. La pensée qu'un Dieu magnanime, généreux, accueillerait mon coeur impur au Paradis, la pensée qu'il offrirait un palais et du bonheur à celles que j'aimais plus que ma vie. La vie que j'aurais été prête à leur donner, à laquelle je n'attachais que peu d'importance, et c'était pour le gâchis de celle-ci que je m'étais dressé contre Lui ?_

_Qu'étais-je devenue ? Mon corps s'est stupidement ployé sous le poids du non-sens de ma vie, et je suis revenue à la conscience de ce que je faisais là en sentant des larmes amères couler sur mes joues. Me rendre compte en un instant que je m'étais perdue m'était douloureux, une douleur qui empoignait mon coeur comme Goliath aurait pu empoigner David et le déchiqueter ou le faire exploser._

_- Pitoyable, fit une vois méprisante._

_Mon regard, triste et chargé de la fierté qui me restait, s'est élevé avec défi vers l'énervante Shinigami. Puis je me suis relevé, tenant difficilement sur mes jambes tremblantes, pour lui faire face._

* * *

><p>- Je te fiste avec un renard mort, pétasse, j'ai répondu à la chose.<p>

J'avais beau l'insulter encore et encore, utiliser les jurons et les expressions les plus immondes de mon catalogue, elle ne mouftait jamais, comme si mon irrespect et ma vulgarité glissaient sur elle comme la culture glisse sur les kikoolols. Mais au moins, ça me défoulait et c'était un challenge intéressant - bien que frustrant - que de la faire craquer.

Je me suis jeté sur elle. Elle a reculé brusquement en jetant un coup d'oeil dans son dos, a trébuché sur un morceau de son sabre en bois qu'elle aurait dû voir distinctement.

- Ouille ! s'exclama la Shinigami quand sa tête rousse heurta le sol dur et froid.

- Attends... réalisai-je. T'es myope ?

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé ouais. J'suis trop conne, pardon me tapez pas.<strong>

**Vous verriez quels couples ? Je ne parle pas de ceux que vous pensez qui se formeront, mais de ceux que vous trouveriez marrants, ou pas mal** (pourquoi tu causes à un lectorat inexistant ?)

**Désolée pour la vulgarité mais en même temps le rating élevé n'est pas là pour faire joli, soyons vulgaires, merde (oui Hanae cause comme moi).**


	6. Tous unis pour la faire chier

Raphaella, autrement appelée _Cafard Amputé_ (un joli mot ressemblant à un autre joli mot qui lui allait fort bien) s'est relevé, son visage toujours aussi froid, mais une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux.

- Tais-toi.

- Ho ho ho, ai-je fait, il semblerait que j'ai enfin réussi à toucher _Jambe de bois_ ici présente !

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. Je ne suis pas myope, répéta-t-elle comme une litanie.

Puis elle se jeta sur moi.

- Ouch ! lâchais-je en repoussant de justesse son attaque.

J'ai émis un sourire. Son regard trouble d'aveugle était braqué sur moi, enragé. Mes poignards sont revenus dans mes mains, et elle jeta un oeil glacial sur mes deux lames argentées, à la poignée d'ivoire pour l'un et de cristal pour l'autre. Nous nous sommes mises face à face, tournant lentement dans le même genre de ballet ridicule que l'on voit dans les mauvais films d'action. Eh bien, il fallait croire que ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Merci, lui ai-je envoyé avec réticence.

Ça m'arrachait la gorge de le dire à une...chose pareille, mais je le lui devais bien. Pour m'avoir éclairé, bien involontairement, sur ce que je devenais. J'ai fait deux pas vers elle, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, puis ai commencé une incantation. Elle est devenue blême - car cette idiote ne pouvait même pas manifester sa stupéfaction comme tout le monde - puis s'est reculé précipitamment alors que je fonçais sur elle, arrêtant net le sort pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. Pas assez vite, toutefois.

- Heee.., gémit-elle.

Un de mes poignards était enfoncé dans son épaule jusqu'au manche, l'autre lui avait éraflé la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse l'envoyer au loin. J'avais presque gagné. Sans son bras gauche, avec lequel elle maniait le sabre, elle ne pourrait plus attaquer, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très adroite de la main droite. Même si elle sortait son Zampakuto maintenant.

J'ai attendu, fébrile, me demandant si elle allait quand même continuer, si j'allais pouvoir lui mettre une branlée.

Elle s'administra les premiers soins puis s'avança vers la porte.

- On arrête là.

- Hééééé ! Reviens ici, saloperie ! T'as peur de moi, c'est ça, babouin des forêts ?

Elle s'est contentée de tourner vers moi un oeil torve, puis s'est barrée. Mais elle lâcha une dernière phrase qui me fit sourire.

- La prochaine fois, ce ne sera plus avec un sabre d'entraînement.

* * *

><p><em>Je vais tuer cette salope. Je vais la buter, l'écarteler, la tartiner de Wasabi, lui mettre de la pisse dans les yeux, lui enfoncer des croquettes pour chien par l'autre extrémité de son système digestif, lui faire sentir les pieds de <em>Vieux_, lui enfoncer une corne dans la..., la... Argh ! Je vais la..._

- Encore un effort, Ryôjuu-san, vous y êtes presque, m'encouragea _Tresse _en interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

J'ai essayé de me concentrer mais rien à faire, j'en revenais toujours aux pires tortures que je puisse faire subir à cette purulente anomalie génétique. Lui faire écouter du Bieber, ou du Tokio Hôtel, remplir sa chambre de posters de Lorie, la plonger dans le coma artificiel en laissant un testament qui disait qu'elle souhaitait être étudiée par _Panda_, puis la réveiller après...

Notre combat datait d'une semaine, et cette verrue avait demandé à sa supérieure de m'entraîner au Kido ! Morue ! Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis. Je savais qu'elle avait peur de moi ! _Saloparde à culotte rose va, raclure de bidet, misérable excrément._

Si au moins je faisais des progrès... Mais si progrès il y avait, dans ce cas ils étaient si imperceptibles que je n'avais rien remarqué. Encore un effort qui ne sert à rien, encore une tentative qui échoue et...

_Pfuuuuuih, _fit le sort en s'affaissant comme un soufflé raté.

- J'me barre, déclarai-je posément, la voix rauque d'énervement.

J'ai claqué la porte très fort derrière moi, rêvant à son cou entre le battant et le cadre.

* * *

><p>- J'y arrive pas Kira, j'y arrive pas, putain ! PU-TAIN !<p>

- Calme-toi, voyons.

Eh ouais, comme il se devait, j'étais allée passer mes nerfs sur Izuru. Okay, à la base c'est Gin que je cherchais, car pouvoir gueuler sur un supérieur a toujours été efficace pour me calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il arrête pas de penser à cette nana, pour moi c'était juste un amant agréable en plus d'être un excellent pote, ça devrait être facile mais je ne sais pas comment le quitter.

Haha, vous aviez cru que je parlais du Kido hein ? Eh bah non, c'est le genre d'échecs retentissants dont je n'aime, bizarrement, pas parler. On s'demande pourquoi hein. Enfin, j'imagine que vous êtes comme moi, vous n'avez pas envie que tout le monde sache que vous avez dû utiliser le balai à chiottes une bonne dizaines de fois durant la nuit, à cause de votre plat mexicain de la veille.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler...

- Tu as essayé avec des mots ? me demanda Kira, l'image même du sérieux.

- Ha-ha-ha. Très drôôôle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, rajouta le Shinigami d'une voix posée, c'est à toi de te débrouiller, je ne vais pas aller voir cet énergumène pour lui transmettre tes messages.

- ...Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. J'me débrouillerais, merci.

Je lui ai piqué sa tasse de thé et l'ai avalé cul-sec, puis me suis barré, rêvant à quelque chose de plus fort. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Mes pas m'ont guidé hors du Seireitei et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai rejoint le lac où j'étais tombé - dans les deux sens du terme. J'aimais les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés, sauf quand ma vessie s'était vidée dans les eaux fraîches. C'était un peu mon sanctuaire, mon église. Et en plus il y avait mon super confident l'arbre-sourire. Oui, parce qu'il m'écoutait toujours sans faillir et sans bouder, donc arbre-sourire. Ça parait logique me direz-vous, qu'un arbre écoute et se taise, mais un bon arbre-confident, c'est rare. Je me suis donc assise à son pied, mais cette fois je n'ai pas parlé. Cette fois, j'ai pris le temps d'écouter. Écouter le bruissement qu'un léger vent tiède et à la senteur boisée provoque en dansant à travers les feuilles, écouter le faible tintement de l'herbe qui se couche et se redresse sous le zéphyr capricieux, écouter le murmure amoureux du lac et regarder sa surface mugir et tournoyer imperceptiblement. Je me ressourçais. Mais comme on ne peut jamais rester tranquille, un événement se produisit qui me fit regretter de ne pas être restée avec des gens (souligné, ces derniers mots. Très soulignés).

- _Saluuuuuut, Baaaaaabe !_ s'exclama hystériquement (et je dis ça en toute partialité) une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée avec un soupir de lassitude, et comme il se doit, deux grands yeux d'un rose soutenu étaient dirigés droit dans les miens...à cinq centimètres à peine. J'ai glapi et me suis brusquement reculé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ! ai-je hurlé, encore choquée par notre proximité de l'instant précédent.

- _Çaaa c'est bien toi, ninhinhiiiin_, répondit Hone, carrément à côté de la plaque. _J'avaiiis envie d'te voiiir, c'est touuut._

- Si tu as envie de continuer à venir me voir, essaie d'abord de gommer cet accent ridicule.

- _J'vais essayeeeer ! Je l'ai déjà fait, ça ne devraaait pas être trop dur ! Décidémeeent, tu ne changeras jamaiiis, Hanae-chaaan, _soupira la jeune femme d'un ton affectueux.

- Ferme-la, sale Hollow, rétorquai-je. Je ne pige rien à ce que tu racontes.

- _Je ne suis pluuus un Hollow, Babe !_

- Je ne suis pas un porcelet. Quelle est la différence ?

- _Je suis à moitié Shinigami va-t-on dire, Baaabe._

J'ai poussé un loooong soupir de détresse, prise d'une soudaine envie d'aller me coucher dans mon lit, d'hiberner et de me réveiller quand on sera revenu à un monde normal, où les Hollows ne deviennent pas à moitié Shinigami et où ils ne s'incrustent pas sans être remarqués par personne à la Soul Society jusque dans le coeur du Seireitei. Ah, et où ils ne purifient pas les âmes à notre place, aussi. Quoi que ça, j'aurais été bien malvenue de m'en plaindre. Devenir un gros truc tout moche avec un masque hideux, très peu pour moi, et encore je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, moi.

- Je ne suis pas un porcelet. D'ailleurs, comment tu peux faire ça au juste ? Être mi-Shinigami mi-Hollow ? questionnai-je, curieuse.

- _Je n'en sais rien du touuut, Babe, c'était il y a trèèès longtemps tu saiiis._

- Je ne suis pas un porcelet. T'es si vieille que ça ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne bouffes pas d'humains ? Parce que j'imagine que tu ne le fais pas, puisque je suis ici. Et, dernier rappel, je ne suis pas un porcelet.

_- Très vieille. Si je ne maaange pas d'âmes humaaaines, c'est que je risquerais de becter un d'mes descendants sans l'vouloir, après tout, en tant qu'humaine, j'avais peut-être des enfants. Tu te douuutes que je ne devaaais pas avoir cette apparence, _rajouta l'Arrancar avec une logique certaine. _Alors quand j'ai envie de manger, je dévooore un ou deeeeux Hollows, et j'ai adoptééé le mode de viiie humain. On m'a même déjà traité de 'sale humaaaine' ! Vexaaant._

- C'est vexant pour toi que l'on te compare à une humaine ?

- _Nooon, ce qui est vexant, c'est que celui qui m'appelle cooomme ça en était un il y a moiiins longtemps que moiiii._

- Et sinon, c'est comment ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup de comme toi au Hueco Mundo.

-_ Je ne m'ennuie pluuus... Quant à Hueco Mundoooo, je n'y vis plus depuis plusieurs siècles... Mais je crois qu'on va devoir écourter notre conversatioooon !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Une seconde plus tard, elle n'était plus là. J'ai pesté en voyant Gin se diriger vers le lac. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que quelqu'un nous interrompe quand ça devenait intéressant ? Ni une, ni deux, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir, je dirais même que j'étais vexée. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un arrive au moment où j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé ici. Toujours ! Bon, ce n'était arrivé que deux fois, mais deux fois de trop.

J'ai senti son regard perçant posé sur moi.

- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, Hana-chaaan ! me chuchota mon Capitaine à l'oreille.

J'ai sursauté, et me suis brusquement éloigné ; je ne l'avais même pas senti s'agenouiller ! Il me regarda, accroupi, un grand sourire de renard tordant ses traits - et lorsque cette comparaison a traversé ma tête, je me suis imaginé en train d'enfoncer Gin, mort, dans le derrière de _Jambe de bois_... je crois qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai d'un coup étouffé un haut le coeur et un rire strident.

- Qui était-ce ?

- T'as pas envie d'le savoir.

- Mais siiii, j'en meurs d'envie ! fit-il, taquin.

Je restai muette comme une tombe.

- Oookay. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-lui d'être prudente, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait vu ça, tu aurais eu le droit à un joli petit procès. Et ça, ça m'embêterait beaucoup, mon chou.

J'ai pesté en silence alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas chaloupé, puis je me suis réadossé à l'arbre en contemplant la surface du lac, ridée par de minuscules vaguelettes miroitant sous l'or liquide des rayons du soleil d'Août.

* * *

><p>- Il m'énerve.<p>

- Il t'aime bien, tu sais, répondit Kira.

Je l'ai regardé de travers. Mon cul ouais, c'était juste un gros sadique, ou alors je plaignais les personnes qu'il aimait vraiment.

- Je vais finir par regretter ce fait.

- Allons, tu l'adores.

- Ça, je ne l'admettrais que quand tu avoueras tes sentiments à la petite chose de Aizen.

- Tais-toi, a-t-il dit en rougissant.

Comme si ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ou comme du blanc au milieu du noir total. C'est fou ce que le Shinigami commun est nul à chier en contrôle de soi. Mon Vice-Capitaine était un Renji (version tête de dépressif) sur le plan des sentiments...

- Héhéhé.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Moi ? Par rapport à Renji ? Rien. Enfin, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Il m'a observé d'un oeil triste puis a avalé une gorgée de son thé.

- Bon, j'y vais. Bye blondinet !

Je lui ai pris la tasse des mains et ai avalé son contenu, puis j'ai fait demi-tour et suis rentrée pour aller me reposer.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu..., marmonna mon ami dans son menton glabre avant que je ne puisse plus l'entendre.

* * *

><p>- Salut Hanaaaa ! gueula l'énergumène roux en me sautant sur le poil.<p>

- Salut, Ren.

- Oh, c'est sympa ça, rajouta-t-il en observant ma tenue. Ça te va comme un gant.

Je me suis observé d'un oeil critique, ayant oublié ce que je portais. Un robe noire relativement simple, asymétrique et fendue - sinon, bah pour se battre c'pas facile - lacée dans le dos avec des rubans bleu nuit (je ne les voyais pas, n'étant pas une mante religieuse, mais les imaginais très bien), des bas et des rangers noires elles aussi. Mouais. C'était moulant, d'où son commentaire.

- Je préférerais que ça m'aille comme une robe, ai-je rétorqué sans ciller.

- Ah... Euh, oui, j'imagine, a-t-il répondu, toujours souriant.

- Viens.

Je lui ai pris la main pour le traîner sur le lit, où nous nous sommes assis. Curieusement, il n'a pas tenté de me sauter dessus, de me tripoter ou de...ou d'autre chose. Je l'ai regardé, me demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

- C'est fini, hein ? demanda-t-il, le regard triste.

J'étais surprise. Nous étions juste de bons amis, et je me demandais pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet. Il n'était tout de même pas assez accro au cul pour être désespéré à l'idée de ne plus baiser...mes lèvres ? Non, quand même pas... Quoi que...

- Oui. Ça a l'air de t'attrister.

- Bah, c'était sympa quand même.

- Tu vas pouvoir draguer ta petite pépète, Rukia, là, je crois, non ? T'es pas content ?

- Tu vas rire..., commença-t-il. Mais je crois que je ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant.

Et voilà, c'était dit, mon p'tit Ren-kun allait prendre son envol, oublier son amour éperdu d'adolescent pour foncer dans la vie sexuelle active de tout adulte qui se respecte et qu'il aurait dû commencer à avoir il y a quarante ans.

- Je crois...que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi, finit Renji en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'ai blêmi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait, là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha, owiii tapez-moi, je suis trop forte, trop géniale, machiavélique, huhuhuahahahahaha... <strong>(Non, ta gueule.)

**Bon, puisque je m'ennuie, tenez ;**

_- ...Euh, dis, Ari, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hana-chan ? Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?_

_- Aucun chance. Mais tu te souviens, bien sûr, que cette amputée de la 4__e__, qu'Hana ne supporte pas, lui a piqué ****** ?_

_- Hum... Oui._

_- Et tu te souviens de la deuxième personne dont la présence lui est intolérable ?_

_- Évidemment._

_- Devine qui a fait main-basse sur ******* ?_

_- ...Ah._

_- Oui._

_- Vos gueules les commères !_

**Celui ou celle qui se rapprochera le plus du sens de cette scène aura droit à tout ce qu'il veut ! Un OS, un pairing (tant que c'est pas déjà pris) (donc en fait on va oublier le pairing), un OC qui s'introduit dans la fic, une situation particulière, que sais-je...** (Ouais donc en fait t'essaie juste de rameuter des lecteurs et d'avoir des reviews marrantes à lire non ?) **Ta gueule.**

**Indice (ou pas) : Les deux personnes dont le nom est caché ne sont pas des mecs.**


	7. Cauchemar

J'ai soupiré. Je venais de sortir d'une épuisante conversation qui avait bien duré une heure, où j'étais désespérément de le persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un béguin dû au fait que nous nous étions mutuellement dépucelés. Si ça ne m'avait pas fait cet effet, c'était sans doute parce que même étant vierge, j'avais tout de même eu une vie sexuelle avant lui, composée de tripotages et de préliminaires, mais en somme c'est ça l'amour lesbien, donc j'avais bien une vie sexuelle. C'était peut-être aussi parce que moi, j'étais un minimum lucide... Mais il ne m'avait pas écouté, me couvant de ses yeux mouillés comme ceux d'un chien-chien en manque d'affection. Je lui avais même dit que des sentiments ne pouvaient pas se créer comme ça, ce qui était faux. Mais je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'était juste que l'on éprouve toujours quelque chose pour celui qui nous a pris notre virginité, c'était une chose normale, un réflexe que notre société, prêtant de l'importance à la pureté, avait engendré. Il était très doué pour faire la sourde oreille...

J'ai enlevé ma robe, ayant la surprise de trouver en dessous un soutien-gorge vert pomme et une culotte bleue. M'habillant dans le noir, il arrivait fréquemment que je prenne par erreur un de ces trucs affreusement colorés qu'Hone avait choisi au lieu de mes jolis ensembles noirs. C'est ainsi que Renji avait eu quelques fous rires mémorables en me déshabillant et en tombant sur du rose, du jaune, ou du violet, parfois orné de signes cabalistiques carrément flippants, comme ce smiley amoureux de ma plastique ; (3u3). Ou encore une tête de chat simplifiée. Si ladite culotte n'avait pas été turquoise avec de petits liserées fuschia, et sans doute trop grande pour elle, je l'aurais offerte à _Plate_ Fon (bah oui, quand on a aidé quelqu'un, on ne peut pas ne pas se montrer familière avec, au moins un peu). Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait plu à Soi _Plate_.

Franchement... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je voulais le garder comme ami, sauf qu'il n'était pas d'accord, et j'avais beau être persuadée qu'il se leurrait, il allait être difficile de le convaincre. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'était persuadé d'avoir des sentiments envers ma personne pour se sentir moins coupable d'avoir couché à de nombreuses reprises avec une simple amie.

J'ai fait glisser l'immonde fanfreluche colorée jusqu'à mes chevilles, ai dégrafé le soutien-gorge hideux, puis les ai balancé dans le coin obscur où je jetais ces horreurs pour éviter de me retrouver à nouveau avec ces trucs sur moi. Vint ensuite mon nouveau rituel du soir, prier. Okay, prier à poil n'était peut-être pas très respectueux, mais Dieu nous a créé nus...

_Ouais peut-être, mais pas avec des cheveux bleus._

...Et devait s'en foutre complètement, de la tenue dans laquelle nous, ses fidèles petits insec...croyants, nous priions. Et toi, ta gueule, conscience de mes deux (oui, je parle avec moi-même, ça vous dérange ?).

Enfin, après mon petit monologue intérieur, je me suis agenouillé, ai joint les deux mains et ai fait une de mes jolies petites prières spéciales. _Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux ensoleillés, que votre nom soit lors de l'orgasme crié, que votre harem soit créé, que votre volonté soit faite dans un cul comme dans une chatte, donnez-nous aujourd'hui notre alcool quotidien et bla et bla et bla bla bla... _Après tout, l'important n'était pas la forme mais le fond, comme on dit, ou si vous préférez_,_ le physique ne compte pas, seul le coeur est important (et mon cul ?). Je me sentais mieux depuis que j'avais repris mes prières, comme si un poids avait quitté mon coeur. Sûrement le poids d'une culpabilité que je m'étais caché pour ne pas avoir à subir ma faute. L'esprit humain peut faire des choses étonnantes pour se protéger.

Puis je suis allée prendre une longue douche chaude. Assise dans le fond du bac, je continuais à réfléchir, tandis que l'eau brûlante coulait, drue, sur mes épaules et dénouaient mes muscles et mon esprit crispés. Que faire ? Il fallait bien lui ouvrir les yeux, j'avais envie d'un ami, pas d'un toutou enamouré. Donc, solution, il fallait soit le faire retomber amoureux de Rukia - ce que je ne voulais pas, elle ne semblait rien éprouver d'autre pour lui qu'une amitié virile et fraternelle - ou bien le faire craquer sur une nana de son entourage, si possible jolie et folle de lui. J'en avais bien une en tête, et sûrement folle de lui car elle traînait toujours dans ses pattes (j'avais même cru voir un appareil photo à quelques moments), mais je ne savais pas si elle était jolie ; elle portait des lunettes épaisses, énormes, qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Elle était petite, maigrichonne, avec une jolie voix claire, mais par timidité je ne l'avais presque jamais entendu parler autrement qu'en chuchotant. Ses cheveux étaient courts, lisses et d'un joli mais commun châtain cendré. Ses yeux, aucune idée, ils étaient trop bien cachés. J'y ai réfléchi un instant puis ai renoncé ; en plus d'être effacée et bien trop timide, elle ne devait pas être son type de fille. Et si il lui faisait des avances, elle partirait en courant...

J'ai coupé court à mes pensées et ai saisi un flacon blanc.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, apaisée, et me couchais nue entre les draps, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Toute guillerette, je me suis dirigé vers la 3e Division. J'avais un joli kimono fleuri gris et noir, ma teinture était toute fraîche, refaite de la veille et mes cheveux étaient d'un beau bleu lumineux. Et c'était mon jour de congé !<p>

- Salut la compagniiiiiiie !

* * *

><p>C'était mon jour de congé. Mon jour de congé. Jour de congé...<p>

- Pourquoi j'fais la paperasse ! Meeerde ! me suis-je écrié.

C'était mon jour de congé et je remplissais les putains de dossiers de mon Capitaine. Ah celui-là... J'avais à peine eu le temps d'entrer qu'il s'était moqué de la bretelle orange qui dépassait sur mon épaule, m'avait filé tout un tas de papiers ennuyeux et s'était barré en sifflotant. Je n'avais pas à faire toute sa paperasse ! Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à en faire, car Kira était en train de se noyer sous un amoncellement de feuilles. Gin avait dû lui en donner une bonne moitié, et avait sauté sur l'occasion de se débarrasser du reste lorsque j'étais entrée.

- Calme-toi, Hanae-chan, me chuchota Kira sous les regards des autres sièges.

- Certainement pas ! J'suis en congés ho !

J'ai balancé les papiers sur le bureau du troisième siège puis ai renversé le flacon d'encre sur le bureau de môssieur Ichimaru, avant de me barrer, furieuse.

Kira était en train de nettoyer avant même que la porte soit fermée. Lèche-cul, va.

* * *

><p>Je marchais d'un pas pressé vers l'appartement de Rangiku. Ce soir, on se saoulait la gueule (encore). Et cette fois, j'avais expressément demandé à la plantureuse blonde de m'assommer si je faisais mine de m'approcher d'un des mecs, ou d'une des filles, avec un filet de bave sur la lèvre. On sait jamais, hein. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller avec <em>Pervers<em> ou _Mini Glaçon _- car, héhé ouais, Rangiku avait réussi à le faire venir, le pauvre bout. J'ai toqué de ma main libre, et me suis d'un coup retrouvée le visage enfoui dans une imposante poitrine douce et souple ; Rangiku essayant de m'étouffer comme à son habitude.

- Eh ! Ran !

- On a failli t'attendre ! T'as apporté quoi ?s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant mon lourd fardeau. Du whisky ? Super ! Viens, entre !

- Ne fais pas exprès de ne pas relever, et arrête de me coller tes putains de mamelles dans la gueule !

Je suis entrée d'un pas prompt, pour tomber sur une bande d'alcoolos déjà plus très frais.

- Mais... Merde, les gars, il est dix-sept heures !

- Eeeeet ? chevrota Pervers, complètement mort.

- Vous ne m'avez pas attendu ! Pour la peine, je garde mon alcool pour moi.

Je me suis assise dans un coin, faisant semblant de bouder, en descendant calmement une bouteille entière devant eux, qui rirent à pleine gorge - sauf certains très proches du coma éthylique - puis vinrent me rejoindre.

C'était calme, reposant, agréable. C'était enivrant. Cette dernière sensation était sans doute plus due à Jack et à William qu'à mes amis, mais je goûtais auprès d'eux au sel d'une amitié qui n'existait plus sur Terre. Comme quoi, j'avais beau être étrange, il y en avait de pires que moi.

J'avalai une troisième bouteille sans sourciller, sous les acclamations de ces tarés adorés.

* * *

><p><em>- Non ! Papa !<em>

_Je me débattais dans le vide._

_Peur, peur. J'ai peur. Pitié, non. Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche pas. Ne la touche pas. Papa !_

_Je te hais, te hais, te honnis te déteste t'abhorre. Je t'aime. Pourquoi ? Pour-pourquoi, papa ? N'ai-je pas été sage ? Si sage ? Si sage... Regarde, la Maîtresse m'a donné plein d'images._

_- Plains-toi à ta pute de soeur, petite catin, et obéis à ton gentil papa._

_Non ! Saisei, pitié. Pourquoi ? C'était ta faute. Tu ne m'as pas aidé. C'était à toi de jouer la maman. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je suis triste, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas faire la maman. Je suis trop jeune. Je suis encore une enfant. Pitié, je ne veux pas vivre ça, je n'en peux plus de sentir mon coeur de fissurer, de sentir ces miasmes noirâtres qui s'en écoulent et dégueulassent mon âme._

_Saisei, c'était ton rôle, si tu avais été là rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

_Mais... Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, toi aussi tu étais si jeune... Mais je me sentais trahie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, si... J'étais égoïste ; je ne voulais pas souffrir. J'aurais pu être une petite fille courageuse et prendre une partie de ton fardeau sur mes épaules, mais j'ai refusé. Souffrir, ça fait mal._

_Souffrir, ça fait mal. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. J'ai si mal au ventre, là, là, tu sens ? Saisei ? Grande soeur ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu me fais peur..._

_Tu me terrifiais. Subir ça tous les jours et garder le sourire pour les spectateurs, c'était grandiose. J'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas humaine, que tu étais un monstre. Mais le seul monstre ici, c'était lui, ce cher papa._

_Papa... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de lui, de papa. Je ne l'aime plus, il m'a fait mal, très mal. Regarde, grande soeur ! Je saigne. C'est tout rouge. Ca coule mais c'est pas du pipi, c'est du sang. Dis ? Pourquoi ? Je deviens grande, comme disait maman ? Grande soeur ? Pourquoi, dis ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Saisei ! Ne me laisse pas seule... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je me rattraperais, promis !_

_Saisei... Je m'en veux tant._

_Papa, arrête, arrête je n'en peux plus arrête j'ai mal mal mal ne touche pas là ne me touche pas ne recommence pas... Papa arrête je t'en prie je t'aime je t'aime. Je te hais. Papa non non ne me touche pas. Saisei ? Saisei..._

_Du sang du sang. Aaah... Tout est rouge, il fait si noir, il fait si triste, nous pleurons toutes les trois, nous pleurons ensemble, serrées contre le gros ventre de maman._

_Saisei !_

* * *

><p>- Saisei !<p>

- Hanae ?

Je me suis tournée vers Rangiku, surprise. Mon cauchemar s'estompait déjà, ne laissant que des brumes noires et crasseuses derrière lui.

- Rangiku ? murmurai-je, troublée.

Ma vision était floue. Ce cauchemar devait être abominable. Un visage se profila devant mes yeux, juste un instant. Des cheveux châtains, ondulés, de grands yeux bruns un peu tombants. Saisei. Ma soeur aînée. Pourquoi je rêvais d'elle aujourd'hui ? Je me suis pris la tête à deux mains, luttant contre mon mal de crâne et contre l'inconscience qui me guettait. J'ai relevé la tête ; la blonde était là, en train de me fixer bizarrement. Derrière elle, _Mini Glaçon_ refusait de me regarder. Les autres étaient déjà partis. Kira aussi.

Pourquoi me regardaient-ils aussi bizarrement ? Rangiku m'a montré la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux à son Capitaine. Je ne comprenais pas, mais tant pis. Vu leurs visages, j'ai préféré ne pas traîner dans le coin.

De toute manière, il était temps de revenir à la 4e Division.

* * *

><p>C'était décidé, elle me terrifiait vraiment. Surtout ce doux sourire sur ses traits fins, ce sourire derrière lequel se cachait un monstre. Beeeh. Mais ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas venue à la 4e Division et, somme toute, je méritais bien de me faire remonter les bretelles. Et je pouvais en profiter pour lui demander un médicament contre les mauvaises nuits...<p>

- Ah, te revoilà enfin, Ryôjuu-san.

- Euh... Bonjour ?

- Oui, bonjour, répondit-elle toujours en souriant. Tu vas être contente, Denovea-san est revenue !

- Elle est dans la salle d'entraînement ? me suis-je écrié.

_Tresse_ eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que j'étais déjà dehors, excitée comme une puce et prête à démolir cette misérable trace de pneu de moustique.

Elle était seule dans la grande salle circulaire ; j'entrai sans faire de bruit et lui sautai dessus. Elle me para avec son sabre d'entraînement.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure qu'on bataillait comme deux furies - moi me moquant de sa myopie, elle répétant, absolument pas crédible, qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et cette salope ne se battait toujours pas avec son Zampakuto. Argh, je la haïssais, elle me tapait sur le système, cette effroyable catin cosmique. Je lui ai démoli son putain de sabre en bois d'un poignard bien placé - et à la lame effilée.<p>

- Je vois, prononça-t-elle, atone.

Elle balança le manche dans un coin et se mit en position, sa jambe de bois en avant. Je me suis demandé si elle allait vraiment me combattre comme ça, et si oui, où était donc caché son sabre. Elle se pencha et posa son bras sur sa jambe artificielle, l'autre étant levé derrière elle pour assurer son équilibre. J'ai juste eu le temps de la voir bondir vers moi, puis le bois heurta violemment ma tête et tout devint noir... Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais à nouveau dans la forêt. Le sable était toujours aussi fin, les arbres toujours aussi grands, espacés et secs. Le vent soulevait les particules de mica dans les airs, formant de larges rideaux transparents qui m'entouraient en voletant. J'ai baissé la tête ; le petit homme de papier me fixait, sa petite tête ronde et sans expression levée vers moi. Il leva un bras et je l'ai soulevé, prenant garde à ne pas me couper, puis j'ai marché vers l'arbre qui dominait tous les autres.<em>

_Il me semblait plus jeune, moins pétrifié... Paper-man_ _a sauté hors de ma main et a couru vers la silhouette, humaine, qui était perchée sur ce gros rocher gris, puis s'est fondu en lui. Un lumière douloureuse a bloqué ma vue, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, un putain de bishônen aux cheveux noirs et asymétriques se tenait juste en face de moi. Le blanc de ses yeux maquillés était rouge, ses oreilles étaient pointues, bref le canon efféminé d'Heroic Fantasy type._

...On a le droit de sauter sauvagement sur son Zampakuto pour faire des trucs pas catholiques ? _ai-je pensé en rougissant comme une gamine._

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée, c'est pourri <strong>(oui je confirme).

Hanae : En fait, t'es un peu qu'une pute qui s'amuse à dévoiler tous mes secrets.

**Hum...Oui, en somme, c'est tout à fait ça, pétasse.**


	8. Concierges et disputes

J'ai ouvert les yeux, puis me suis redressé d'un violent coup de hanche pour m'asseoir en tailleur. A quelques mètres de moi, _Jambe de bois_ était là, impassible. Même mon psychopathe de Capitaine (sur ce point-là, étant sociopathe, nous étions faits pour nous entendre) m'avait ausculté la première fois que j'étais allée dans mon monde intérieur. Mais non, cette erreur de la nature, ce Dodo - quoi de plus anormal qu'un gros zozio qui ressemble à rien et ne sait pas voler - restait là à me regarder comme une conne. Je me suis inspecté ; au moins, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir profité de mon évanouissement, car aucune autre marque que celles que j'avais déjà n'était apparue sur mon corps. D'un côté, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de pouvoir l'accuser de ça...héhéhé. Puis j'ai regardé attentivement mes armes. Mes poignards n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais à présent, leurs capacités ne m'étaient plus inconnues.

Mes jambes ont vibré sous l'effort de mes muscles qui se contractaient, puis mes bras sont arrivés en renfort, poussant le sol vers le bas, et je me suis relevé. J'avais la conscience aigüe des choses que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est bourré, migraineux, ou qu'on a écouté trop longtemps de la musique et qu'elle semble faire partie intégrante de vous. Face à moi, la jeune femme avança d'un pas boitillant. Je voyais chaque grain de beauté sur sa peau dorée, chacune des petites taches de rousseur presque invisibles qui parsemaient la peau tendue de son nez droit, je voyais chaque reflet rougeoyant dans ses cheveux auburn, chaque éclat vert dans ses yeux d'un bleu liquide et transparent. Et le pire, c'est que je la trouvais belle, carrément belle, et c'était vraiment énervant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? prononcèrent ses lèvres petites et roses, bougeant au minimum.

- Justement, je regarde. Ça ne te manque pas, ça, la myope ? ai-je lancé, sarcastique.

Elle s'est lancée sur sa jambe de bois pour bondir sur moi. Si prévisible. Je l'ai évité d'une pirouette et ai abattu mon poignard affectueusement surnommé Cristal vers son bras droit ; un réflexe fastidieux à oublier après plusieurs de ces combats au sabre d'entraînement. Il a mordu la chair tendre et veloutée de son épaule, et un long et mince fil de sang pourpre a délicatement glissé vers son coude où il s'est accumulé pour couler en un filet plus large sur son avant-bras, en biais, comme un ruban sombre et luisant. Quelques gouttes épaisses sont tombées sur le sol. Un sourire victorieux a étiré mes lèvres alors qu'elle se dégageait brutalement, augmentant le débit du liquide suintant qui commençait déjà à coaguler. Je suis restée devant elle, immobile, attendant de voir le résultat, et ricanant toute seule devant l'expression interrogative qui faisait jour sur son visage. Puis elle s'est cambrée brusquement, et un son étranglé monta entre ses dents découvertes par une grimace de douleur mêlée de surprise. La lame avait fait son office, et de micro-coupures avaient dû apparaître sous sa peau, aussi douloureuses que de mille de ces fines entailles irritantes que l'on se fait avec le papier.

- Qu'est-ce que..., a sifflé la rousse.

Elle a sauté loin de moi, comme un chat, retombant avec aplomb sur sa prothèse. J'attendais toujours son Zampakuto, et mon vœu fut exaucé. Se mettant droit, elle a fléchi la jambe amputée et a prononcé d'une voix basse un mot que je n'ai pas perçu. Sa jambe artificielle s'est prolongée et s'est affinée, se transformant en une lame à quatre tranchants et à la pointe acérée.

...Ah. Okay. C'était ça, son Zampakuto. Sa putain de jambe de bois. J'aurais dû m'en douter mais même quand elle m'a frappé avec, je n'ai pas réalisé. Attendez... Quand elle m'a frappé ? Sa jambe était hérissée de quatre pointes recourbées. J'aurais dû me les prendre en pleine tête. J'ai levé la main et l'ai posé sur mes cheveux. Ils étaient lourds et poisseux, encore un peu humides par endroits. Tout est devenu intense, aussi intense que lors d'un trip à l'acide, d'une précision douloureuse, puis ma vision s'est obscurcie.

Salope ! Elle n'en avait vraiment rien à branler d'mon état !

J'ai rouvert les yeux dans une des chambres blanches du bâtiment médical de la 4e. Kira lisait un livre, assis bien droit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, attendant patiemment que je me réveille.

- Salut, toi. Ca fait longtemps que je dors ?

- Ah ! fit le lieutenant, refermant son bouquin après avoir soigneusement intercalé un marque-page à l'intérieur. Tu es réveillée.

- De toute évidence, a-je ironisé.

- Ca fait quelques heures ; la nuit vient de tomber. Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana.

Il s'est levé en époussetant machinalement ses cuisses, puis a ouvert silencieusement la porte avant de s'éclipser. J'ai baillé en m'étirant, attrapant mes poignets pour délier mes muscles tendus, puis je me suis assise en tailleur, rassemblant mes forces pour contrer le sourire de _Tresse_ avec mon grand rictus parfaitement peu naturel. Toutes dents dehors, je me suis décontractée et me suis adossée au mur, puis la porte s'est entrebâillée sur sa haute silhouette brune.

- Vous voilà enfin réveillée, m'adressa la femme avec sa voix toujours douce et sereine, me faisant légèrement culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été debout avant.

- Ouais, et j'veux plus jamais voir cette morue ! lançai-je morose, pour camoufler cette pointe de honte.

Elle a posé son postérieur gracile sur la chaise occupée précédemment par le second de ma Division, qui attendait devant la porte - sa longue mèche dorée dépassant par l'embrasure, puis s'est penchée vers moi, provoquant un frisson viscéral qui me secoua toute entière.

- Allons, voyons, Ryôjuu-san, ne la jugez pas comme ça. Vous savez, elle a fait énormément d'efforts pour devenir Shinigami, ça a été très dur pour elle...

- Dur ? ai-je commenté. Trouvez mieux, ce résidu de chili con carne est un monstre.

- Pourtant, c'est bien la vérité, m'a assuré la jeune médecin. Les esprits sont parfois butés, et malgré son énergie spirituelle assez phénoménale, les examinateurs des tests d'entrée à l'Académie ne voyaient en elle que son infirmité... A cette époque, elle se servait d'une béquille pour marcher. Suite à ces refus successifs, elle s'est entraînée durant des années pour trouver et contrôler son Zampakuto. Et même après ça, ils refusèrent de lui faire passer les épreuves...

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour être admise à l'Académie, alors ? interrogeai-je, curieuse malgré moi.

- Elle leur a fait mordre la poussière, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était. La preuve de ses compétences étant étalée sous leur nez, ils durent se résigner...

- Ah, okay. Quand même, j'imagine que pour évaluer les compétences des candidats, à défaut d'être intelligents, ils devaient être un minimum puissants ; c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est un monstre.

Son sourire s'est accentué, puis elle m'a brièvement ausculté, et a examiné ma blessure à la tête.

- C'est bon, a lancé le médecin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous pourrez y aller.

Je ne me suis pas faite prier, et me suis endormie un quart d'heure après - tout pour partir vite. Je me suis réveillée sur les coups de neuf heures, le lendemain, Kira somnolant à côté de moi. Cet idiot était vraiment resté là toute la nuit ? Non mais quel débile parfois çui-là, j'vous jure... J'ai ri. Mais je n'en avais pas pour autant oublié la promesse du Capitaine, et suis sortie si vite que Kira mit trois secondes à réaliser que je venais de passer sous son nez morveux. Il me rejoignit en shunpo et m'accompagna jusqu'aux bâtiments de la 3e Division, se rongeant l'esprit avec une quelconque question qu'il bouillait de me poser, au vu de ses coups d'oeil fréquents voire même compulsifs, et de sa bouche qui hésitait à s'ouvrir. Au début, c'était drôle ; devant la porte, lassant. Je me suis arrêtée pour me tourner vers lui.

- Allez, vas-y balance-la ta putain de question...

- C'est que...

- Quoi ?

- En fait... Quand tu étais ivre, tu as beaucoup parlé.

J'ai patienté, mon regard foudroyant en disant beaucoup sur le temps que ça durerait, mon pied tapotant rythmiquement le sol soulignant le fait que ce ne serait pas longtemps du tout.

- Dis..., se lança-t-il en rougissant, tu l'aimes vraiment bien, le Capitaine Ichimaru ?

Je l'ai fixé, interloquée, pâlissant, à son contraire, en comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là. J'ai bredouillé, puis protesté, vigoureusement.

- Okay..., répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. Oublie.

J'ai pris congé ; je crois que je venais de comprendre pourquoi _Mini Glaçon_ et Rangiku me regardaient si bizarrement. J'avais encore dû dire des stupidités en étant bourrée. Que des stupidités, évidemment. Rien n'était vrai dans ce que j'avais pu raconter, Gin n'était qu'un ami, non, à peine un ami, puisque je ne le connaissais pas assez pour qu'il puisse être qualifié ainsi. _Alors pourquoi ai-je bégayé ainsi ?_ Pour rien. Il m'avait juste surprise. Et ça m'énervait d'être capable de me dire que si j'avais réagi comme ça, c'était que ces propos d'alcoolique comportaient un certain fond de vérité. Que des conneries. La seule personne pour qui j'avais éprouvé des sentiments, elle était restée sur Terre et je lui souhaitais d'y rester très longtemps.

Je suis rentrée dans la pièce noire de monde, lassée de mes propres pensées et l'exprimant en poussant un profond soupir, puis j'ai filé sans regarder autour de moi jusqu'à ma chaise, m'y laissant tomber lourdement (comme un gros sac, en somme). _Oh merde, y a des dossiers..._ Je détestais la paperasse, putain, c'est vraiment à chier de passer ses journées à remplir des lignes de texte grisâtre et soporifique. D'un côté, mes journées se passaient plus souvent à me battre, à lancer des injures parfaitement vulgaires et à faire un petit tour dans les bras de l'hôpital du Seireitei - ce qui expliquait la quantité de feuillets s'amoncelant sur mon bureau.

J'ai attaqué cette tâche éminemment emmerdante, essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiasme - en vain - jusqu'à ce que deux mains ivoirines au grain parfait se posent devant moi. Je m'y intéressai, studieuse, afin de ne pas avoir à relever le regard, des fois qu'on me refile une putain de tâche ingrate comme récurer les toilettes de la 11e (ces mecs ne connaissent pas l'hygiène). Ces mains étaient longues et fines, osseuses sans l'être trop ; des mains de pianiste, ou de peintre. La peau ne portait pas une seule marque, et les ongles, nacrés et courts, étaient d'un ovale légèrement pointu. Ses doigts étaient délicats et incitaient aux pensées coquines.

_Non, ça, c'est parce que tu es une obsédée._

Si peu. Bref, c'était des mains grandes et vraiment très belles, des mains d'homme comme je les aime. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon Capitaine avait des appendices si délicieux (mais non, pas ceux-là, sale pervers) ; l'identité de l'homme était en effet facile à deviner, car avec une peau si blanche, je ne connaissais personne d'autre, à part Hone qui était encore pire, et moi qui devait être imperceptiblement plus foncée. Hum. Si je commençais à remonter je serais bien forcée d'arriver à son visage, mais au moins ça me laisserait plus de temps de répit avant l'horrible chose qu'il me demanderait sans doute ; à tout prendre, quelques minutes de bonheur supplémentaire, je n'allais certainement pas cracher dessus.

Mes yeux se sont donc très lentement glissé sur les membres minces et galbés découverts par ses manches relevées nonchalamment. La peau y était toujours aussi lisse et pâle, juste traversée par quelques insignifiantes estafilades livides, traces d'anciennes blessures de guerre. Les poignets étaient délicats, presque féminins si ils n'avaient pas été anguleux. Quelques veines bleues, saillant doucement sous son inexistante couche de graisse, parcouraient les avant-bras élégamment musclés pour finir leur course impétueuse sur le dos de ses mains. Mon regard est remonté encore un peu sur son kimono noir, cintré autour de son corps svelte, dont l'entrebâillement laissait apercevoir un rectangle laiteux, un morceau tout à fait appétissant du tentant torse agréablement ciselé. Son Haori, cette pièce de vêtement blanche distinguant, entre autres, les Capitaines des autres Shinigamis, flottait autour de lui, bien large pour son épaisseur de brindille et la soulignant tout particulièrement, en tranchant sur sa tenue sombre.

Mes pupilles se sont dirigées vers les clavicules délicieusement marquées, une zone qui me donnait toujours envie de la mordre et de la sucer. Je suis remontée sur le cou, long et frêle, ai caressé la pomme d'Adam dont la masculinité tranchait avec un contraste exquis sur ce corps gracile et étiré aux déliés gracieux, ai parcouru le visage d'albâtre, aux traits félins et réguliers. Une mâchoire aigue se fondant en un menton légèrement pointu, des lèvres dénuées de la moindre touche de rouge, à la courbe douce et aguichante, qui n'étaient, pour une fois, pas extravagamment tendues sur ses crocs immaculés, et les surplombant, un nez long et droit. Puis deux yeux en amande dans lesquels j'ai plongé, entrouverts sur deux iris fascinants et illisibles, d'un bleu polaire intense. Deux yeux glacés qui n'étaient pas finalement si impénétrables que ça... Enfin, si. Mais non. Mais si. Mais...

_Tu es ridicule._

Je sentis un acquiescement amusé venir de mon canon muet de Zampakuto. C'est ça, allez-y, marrez-vous... Entre ma conscience et ce foutu sabre bien trop sexy pour mon... Hum, son bien, j'étais mal barrée. Surtout avec la première, ce truc incongru qui s'était développé de lui-même dans mon intellect prodigieux et qui ne servait à rien, sinon à m'emmerder aussi profondément que Rocco Siffredi la met à une des poulettes de ses tournages. Cette branleuse qui était apparue au fil des jours de mes années insouciantes de collégienne prépubère.

Quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, une image mentale d'une intensité dégueulasse s'imposa à moi ; une énorme flaque de sang. J'ai secoué la tête, chassant cette débilité mentale parfaitement incongrue.

Bref. C'que j'voulais dire, c'est que son regard était...étrange. Ouais voilà. Il me regardait étrangement (surlignez ce mot). Et comme je suis une petite froussarde, j'ai détourné mon attention sur ses cheveux. Hum, ses beaux cheveux, fins, lisses et brillants, qui paraissaient infiniment doux, à la teinte si particulière, un blanc aux reflets argent...

...Okay, c'est bon, j'avais tout maté sauf ce qu'on ne montre pas en public, et en plus il me fixait d'un sale oeil. Je crois qu'après le moment "Lisez un peu ça les fangirls, et regrettez de ne pas être à ma place", on en était à celui Ô combien plus tragique, "Lisez un peu ça les fangirls, et ne regrettez surtout pas de ne pas être à ma place", aussi nommé "Je vais souffrir et chialer des larmes de saaaaang". Quelle idée biscornue avait bien pu me prendre à la gorge le jour où j'avais décidé de crever... Ah, hum, oui, ça s'était un peu fait sur l'instinct du moment, c'était pas prémédité... Finalement, je regrettais de ne pas être devenue un Hollow. Si si, juste un peu, mais si. A cet instant, je n'étais vraiment pas loin de le regretter profondément. Ce qui me fit d'ailleurs penser à Hone...enfin, pester sur son existence. Ça faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu... Je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit je devais accueillir cette constatation. Soulagée ou inquiète ? Extatique ou en colère ? Enfin, passons sur ça. Car pendant que je m'abîmais dans mes pensées cheminant gaiement main dans la main, mon Capitaine s'impatientait et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire l'expérience de la véritable souffrance - autre que mentale. Or, avec ce fou furieux, je pouvais m'attendre à un jour la connaître si je continuais à me conduire avec autant de désinvolture et de lâcheté - et très bientôt, sans doute - même si il s'attaquait rarement à ses hommes. Oui, ce fou furieux, et j'assumais mes paroles. Mais pas devant lui. Je l'aimais bien quand même, hein, c'est parce qu'il était si bizarre qu'il était marrant, et puis il n'était pas, va-t-on dire, pur, chaste et noble (coincé du cul en somme) comme un glacial _Glaçon_ ou comme son fils spirituel, juste un peu plus emporté de nature mais tout aussi strict dans son attitude que ce précédent.

J'ai donc fièrement relevé la tête, plantant à nouveau mes iris noirs dans les siens, mais plus superficiellement ; le répit était terminé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, emprisonnant dans ma bouche moite une salive soudainement difficile à avaler ; qu'est-ce qui m'attendait ?

- Ouiiii, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Va porter ça au Capitaine Hitsugaya au lieu de me mirer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

J'ai vaguement rougi avant de me lever. _N'importe quoi, hé, l'autre... Y a des mecs beaaaucoup plus canons que lui dans le Gotei 13 ! Comme, euh... Glaçon, tiens ! Ou Aizen-chan ! J'suis sûre qu'il est très bien sans ses lunettes._

Un ricanement étouffé et un silence amusé me parvinrent de mon monde intérieur. J'ai pesté contre ma conscience et mon Zampakuto avant de prendre le papier dans sa main à présent tendue et de m'enfuir prestement. Il me regardait quand même super bizarrement...

_Peut-être bien que sa Ran-chan est venue lui parler de la soirée d'avant-hier, non...?_

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi se soucierait-il du fait que j'ai encore passé une nuit à picoler comme un trou ? J'avais sauté (sur) personne en plus ! Enfin, je crois... C'est quand j'eus la vision insolite d'une moi version terrienne - comprendre naine, faible, et désespérément bien coiffée - en train de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main avec découragement, sûrement ma conscience, que je pensai aux idioties que je semblais avoir dit sur lui. Ah ouais...c'était peut-être ça. Mais me regarder comme ça, pourtant je ne semblais pas avoir dit du mal de lui, bien au contraire... Argh, pas la peine de me torturer l'esprit pour cet olibrius, voyons ! J'ai parcouru en un temps record le trajet jusqu'à la 10e, pressée de me casser de là pour faire un somme et aller m'entraîner au Kido avec _Tresse_. Oui, vous avez bien entendu... Il faut dire que je venais de me rappeler que _Mini Glaçon_ était lui aussi à la beuverie, et surtout qu'il ne portait pas Gin dans son cœur, loin de là. Je suis entrée, avec un peu d'appréhension, et me suis approchée de l'enfant. Il m'a dévisagé, rébarbatif, tandis que je lui tendais le papier.

- De la part du Capitaine Ichimaru, ai-je murmuré sous son regard réfrigérant.

- Hn, a-t-il acquiescé, froid.

Son expression s'était encore assombrie à la mention du nom qu'il devait maudir depuis des années - étonnant quand on savait que son Vice-Capitaine était la meilleure amie de la cible de toute cette haine retenue. Je ne savais vraaaaiment pas ce que j'avais pu raconter, mais ses airs hautains et les chuchotis aux odeurs de rumeurs qui provenaient des commères assemblées dans la salle commençaient à me taper sur le système plus que d'ordinaire. Sans doute était-ce dû à la réaction de l'effrayant homme qu'était Gin, qui, malgré son sourire dément, avait toujours été relativement joyeux avec moi. C'était sûrement aussi à cause des regards troubles et troublés et des questions saugrenues de ceux ayant assisté à mon déballage de conneries. Puis deux phrases sont parvenues à mes oreilles ; "...Ichimaru..." et "Tu crois qu'ils..." et je me suis retournée, le bouchon sautant, le lait débordant, la goutte d'eau tombant, la cruche allant trop à l'eau, la cerise étant posée sur le gâteau, bref, j'ai pété un putain de fusible.

- Putain mais arrêtez ! ai-je tempêté. Arrêtez de vous conduire comme ça avec Gin ! Il est peut-être sadique mais il est très gentil, alors, putain de bordel de putes à con, arrêtez de juger les gens comme de gros connards, tous autant que vous êtes !

Les Shinigamis présents m'ont fixé, bouche bée, avant de se détourner précipitamment de moi sous le feu de mes yeux, incendiés de colère contre leurs stupides préjugés. Merde alors, ouais il était un peu psychopathe pervers sur les bords - j'en avais été témoin plusieurs fois, il lui était même arrivé une fois de couper, toujours en souriant froidement, le bras d'un imbécile qui l'avait insulté et défié. Nul besoin de préciser que ce dernier avait présenté ses excuses la queue entre les jambes, avant que mon Capitaine ne l'envoie à la 4e - mais il ne méritait certainement pas un tel comportement ! Et moi non plus, au passage, innocente petite créature que j'étais. Le soufflé est brusquement retombé, et je me suis soudain sentie très lasse. Mes pas m'ont guidé vers la sortie, mais avant de partir de la Division, j'ai vu le mioche saisir le message, le lire d'un air surpris - ce qui n'a pas duré longtemps, soit il avait des capacité de lecture phénoménales, soit c'était un télégramme condensé - puis me scruter, un très léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres bien que, l'un dans l'autre, il fut aussi légèrement étonné. _Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ce mot..._

Puis j'ai emprunté le chemin de la 11e Division, bifurquant ensuite pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Ariane. Ca faisait très longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu - environ une semaine, mais quand on s'ennuie le temps se rallonge - et je me demandais comment elles allaient. Je serais bien passée voir Tania d'abord, mais cette chose avait tendance à disparaître pour se balader personne ne savait où, et j'avais infiniment plus de chance de la trouver en cherchant la blonde qu'en la cherchant elle.

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Je me suis dépêchée, pour me retrouver devant deux furies crépitantes de rage ; mes amies. Ou ce qui m'en servait.

- Mais ferme ta gueule, putain ! a hurlé Ariane.

- Que je me taise ? Que je me taise ? Mais ce serait à toi de te la fermer, et de ramper à mes pieds comme le vil et misérable sale petit cloporte que tu es, déchet ! a répliqué la geekette.

...Wow. Wow wow wow. Putain. Elle était carrément flippante, elle, quand elle était en colère.

- ...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ai-je osé demandé.

J'ai été récompensée par quatre yeux furibonds braqués sur moi, me promettant une mort lente et cruelle.

- Cette pute/Ce cancrelat fait sa traînée pour les beaux yeux de son Capitaine ! se sont-elle écrié en coeur.

_Ooookay..._, ai-je pensé. _Va y avoir du boulot, là. J'suis pas dans la merde, pour une fois._

Et mes deux tortionnaires mentaux (à savoir ma conscience et mon sabre) se sont esclaffés à l'unisson, se foutant joyeusement de ma pauvre gueule déconfite.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster, mais de gros problèmes personnels m'encombrent un peu l'esprit et m'empêchent d'écrire autant que pour les chapitres précédents (entres autres, je suis à la rue et hébergée par une famille compatissante).<strong>

**Sinon... *Pleure à chaudes larmes* J'ai pas eu de reviews pour les deux précédents chapiiiitres, snif. Comment voulez-vous que je bosse sans connaître votre avis ? **(Non mais tout le monde s'en branle, tu sais) **Sniiiiiif...**

**Merci d'avoir lu (mais un avis serait apprécié) !**

**PS : Vous vous attendiez au Shikai, hein ? Eh bah nooon ! **(De toute manière tu es si nulle à chier que tu ne mérites pas, et serais incapable, d'avoir une nana arrivant aussi vite au Shikai)** Ca c'est méchant !  
><strong>


	9. Nota

**NOTA**

****Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai cru avoir perdu tout le contenu déjà écrit, tous les renseignements, tout. Découragée, j'ai laissé cette fanfiction en suspens, puis des problèmes familiaux m'ont obligé à la délaisser encore un peu... Au final, il s'est écoulé pas mal de temps.

Je serais très heureuse de retrouver certains d'entre mes anciens lecteurs pour la suite, ou plutôt la réécriture des chapitres déjà publiés (puis la suite évidemment). Elle se passera dans une nouvelle fiction, pour plusieurs raisons. D'une, je ne voulais pas effacer le vécu de cette histoire, les commentaires reçus, les premiers chapitres pas forcément terribles (qui sont toujours pas forcément terribles, haha). Mais je ne voulais pas non plus publier la réécriture à la suite, pour ne pas imposer aux nouveaux lecteurs un passé de fiction qui ne les intéresse pas forcément.

Donc voilà, rendez-vous sur mon profil pour la suite !

Merci de m'avoir suivi et/ou de continuer à me lire.


End file.
